Mi Dissidia Personal
by Raffs
Summary: Pues mi primer fanfic de Dissidia en mi opinión el mejor juego del mundo! Ya no se completará la fanfic... pero se queda por la nostalgia x3
1. Me Uno a las Filas de la Armonía

Cap. 1: Me uno a las Filas de la Armonía

Mis vacaciones empezaron bastante normales, y la rutina era la de siempre, ir a casa de los abuelos, estarse ahí todo el día y después regresar a casa, entonces me dio por agarrar mi viejo PSP, y empecé a jugar "Final Fantasy Dissidia" entonces fue cuando escuché una voz muy dulce llamándome, a veces cuando era pequeño escuchaba voces, tal vez ahora era igual –no escucha Cosmos, déjalo, ahora sabemos que no es él- escuché claramente la voz de Squall, así que me sobresalté –de acuerdo, esto no es normal- entonces una chica dijo –Cosmos, sí escuchó, vamos, debe ser él- temí que ver tantas veces "Hitobashira Arisu" estuviera surtiendo efecto –si hay alguien ahí, golpee dos veces la ventana- se escucharon dos golpes nítidos, sentí un escalofrío tan grande que grité –¡si quieren hablar, entonces aparézcanse y no anden espantando a la gente!- grité enojado, entonces una mujer blanca, rubia, ojos azules…hermosa se me apareció –buenas tardes- estaba nervioso…nunca había hablado con alguien tan bella y a la vez estaba espantado, era alguien que podía traspasar las paredes de mi casa -¿quién eres?- ella sonrió –soy Cosmos, diosa de la armonía- entonces me congelé ahí mismo –en tu mundo soy conocida por Final Fantasy, pero soy real, o al menos ahora soy real- respiré hondo y clavé los pies en la tierra para no correr hacia el patio gritando que había alguien en mi casa, y decidí ser un buen anfitrión –disculpa el desorden, ¿gustas algo de beber o de comer?- pregunté gentilmente ofreciéndole el sillón para que sentara, ella sonrió –sólo agua de favor- asentí con la cabeza y fui por un vaso –eres apuesto, y muy valiente también, veo que eres alguien bastante gentil también- dijo cuando le entregué el vaso, sonreí –no soy tan guapo y tampoco tan valiente- dije tristemente, ella negó con la cabeza –pudiste haber salido despavorido corriendo, pero en vez de eso estás aquí, parado frente a mi, ofreciéndome tu casa como si fuera una invitada- dijo sonriendo –eres una de dos cosas, muy curioso o muy valiente, y ambas son excelentes- sonreí -¿por qué una diosa viene a mi casa? Pensé que tenías mejores cosas que hacer- Cosmos rió gentilmente –he venido a reclutarte- sentí que las piernas me fallaban y tuve que hacer que me dio un calambre en la pierna para que no me diera tanta vergüenza –pero… no soy… bueno- señalé mi estómago abultado Cosmos sonrió –mira, eso lo revisamos después, por ahora sólo quiero hacerte una única pregunta- respiré hondo para no empezar a saltar de la emoción –Rafael, ¿quieres ser parte de las Filas de la Armonía?- respiré hondo para no gritar –s-sí Cosmos, sí quiero- entonces un resplandor nos rodeó a los dos, y aparecí en un extraño cuarto blanco, entrecerré los ojos porque me lastimó, cuando me acostumbré a la luz vi a Cosmos sentada en un escritorio -¿examen?- pregunté con un poco de miedo y desgana ella negó con la cabeza –sólo vamos a arreglar algunas cosas en ti- asentí con la cabeza –veamos- dijo Cosmos -¿qué quisieras cambiar?- no pensé mucho y señale mi estómago -¿puedes?- ella asintió y un destello salió de su mano y me hizo el abdomen plano -¿algo más?- quise decir que me pusiera más músculos…pero creo que era mucho pedir –no nada más Cosmos- dije sonriendo –Rafael, es en serio ¿qué más quieres?- suspiré –tal vez ¿más músculos?- ella asintió y con el mismo resplandor me puso sólo unos cuadritos y me delineo más los músculos –gracias Cosmos, es suficiente- ambos reímos –wow…tengo que cambiarme de ropa- dije tratando de ajustarme la camisa- Cosmos chasqueó los dedos y cambió mi ropa a un kimono masculino con estampados de lotos dorados, que resaltaban en el morado de mi kimono y unas sandalias japonesas muy cómodas –genial- dije sonriendo, Cosmos sonrió también –te ves bien, pero siento que prefieres algo más moderno- entonces volvió a chasquear los dedos y ésta vez estaba con una camisa sin mangas blanca, pantalones ajustados negros y botas negras de cierre, también negras –Cosmos, la ropa que tenía estaba bien, sólo que un poco más grande- ella asintió y cambió mi ropa a la que tenía, una camisa blanca con cuello en "V" y manga corta, shorts de mezclilla azules y botas cafés –deja que los moogles las limpien- dijo señalando mis botas, estaban algo sucias por una aventura con unos amigos en Xochitla, un parque de diversiones, entonces vi a los moogles, me quité mis botas lo más rápido que pude y las entregué entonces sentí mojados los pies, así que también me tuve que quitar mis calcetas, Cosmos asintió y abrió una puerta –hora de presentarte a los demás, y determinar que clase vas a aprender- estaba muy nervioso, pero bueno.

Al salir me encontré en un lugar extraño, no era como el Sanctuary del juego, ahí de verdad era un Santuario, todo era de mármol blanco, había estatuas de todos los tamaños y formas -¿sus guerreros?- le pregunté a Cosmos –así es, como puedes ver son muchos- y de hecho, aparte de los que ya conocía, estaba Mahatma Ghandi, Leonardo Da Vinci, gente muy importante que hizo grandes aportes al mundo -¿Oscar Wilde?- dije sorprendido –así es- me respondió Cosmos –sus historias me las leía a mí, era un gran escritor- no podía creer que Oscar Wilde hubiera sido un guerrero de Cosmos, entonces sentí una lágrima saliendo de mi ojo derecho, rápidamente la enjugué, Cosmos me puso su mano en el hombro –sigamos- asentí y al salir del Santuario vi un hermoso jardín, con una fuente con una sirena en el centro -¿Hans Christian Andersen?- pregunté ilusionado mientras volteaba a ver a Cosmos, ella asintió gentilmente, de repente de la nada apareció una chica, tenía un ojo de distinto color –Cosmos, los estamos esperando- entonces me di cuenta de que su apariencia me era familiar, pero no sabía de donde –Rafael, te quiero presentar a la Alta Invocadora Yuna, viene de Spira, Yuna él es Rafael, viene de la Tierra, es nuevo aquí- Yuna hizo una extraña reverencia –les diré a todos que ya casi llegas- dijo emocionada y se fue corriendo –será mejor que también nosotros nos apuremos, vamos Rafael- yo asentí y fui caminando junto con Cosmos hacia lo que parecía un pequeño patio con muchas bancas adornadas.

Llegamos al centro y vi a varias personas tan distintas que me sorprendí eran 15 en total, me temblaban las piernas, entonces Cosmos habló –Os presento a Rafael, viene de la Tierra y hoy se nos une contra Caos- todos aplaudieron –Rafael, arrodíllate- no sabía de que manera, así que decidí hacerlo como en las películas de caballeros, una rodilla en el suelo la otra doblada entonces posó su mano sobre mi cabeza y dijo –Hoy, te embarcas en una guerra ¿sabes lo que significa?- obviamente pensé, las guerras de las películas no eran bonitas, y en la vida real debe ser peor, pero Cosmos ya había hecho tanto… aparte… desde que llegué aquí ya había aceptado estar en sus líneas –sí Cosmos, lo sé- ella asintió –¿prometes serme leal, hasta que tu mueras o yo haya vencido?- asentí con la cabeza –sí, lo prometo- entonces todos se levantaron en ese momento -¿prometes dar todo por mí?- me refrené de decir que sí, entonces lo pensé bien –te daré lo que pueda, aún no vivo sólo, y tengo responsabilidades que atender, prometo darte todo lo que pueda- dije temeroso de que todos me miraran feo –de acuerdo- dijo Cosmos feliz –ahora duerme, Guerrero de la Armonía, duerme hasta mañana, que mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento, duerme y descansa- después de que dijo eso sentí un gran letargo –Bienvenido, Rafael- y me quedé dormido.

Soñé, soñé con grandes cascadas, flores por todos lados y literal me sentí tan bien que deseé jamás despertar, soñé y soñé, hasta que una maldita alarma del estéreo me despertó.


	2. Primer Día

Cap. 2: Mi Primer Día como Guerrero de la Armonía

"Que raro sueño, pero bueno, fue excelente" me dije a mi mismo cuando me levanté pero al verme en el espejo grité espantado, fui a buscar a mi mamá, pero ya se había ido, entonces encontré una nota de mi mamá "_hijo, al parecer no pudiste despertar y andas durmiendo desde ayer a las 4:00 pm,¿ estás bien?, porfa mándame un mensaje, te amo_" -chin… ¿desde las cuatro?, con razón hasta me duelen los ojos, bueno mejor mandarle el mensaje- lo hice "_mamá estoy bien, pero ya ves la ociosidad de las vacaciones TKM_" –ahora sí…¿en qué estaba?...ah sí…¡AAAHHH!- fui al baño corriendo y vi que al parecer no fue un sueño realmente –madres…- entonces cuando volteé vi a Yuna –hola- yo grité, ella gritó, nosotros gritamos, ellos gritaron (es que fueron unos tipines más) y literal salté y rompí el espejo del baño y se me clavaron algunos vidrios, entonces volteé a ver a Yuna enojado -¿ups?- dijo inocentemente –mira quítate la camisa y te quitaré los vidrios- me ruboricé –no, estoy bien- dije pero cuando intenté mover mi brazo me ardió horrible -¿decías?- me dijo Yuna sonriendo, los otros dos tipines habían desaparecido y yo estaba sólo…en el baño…con una chica…que me estaba pidiendo que me quitara la camisa –mierda- susurré –de acuerdo, pero si haces algo malo te va a ir mal- Yuna se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza cuando me quité la camisa –recuéstate, ya vuelvo- dijo Yuna y desapareció, yo simplemente me ruboricé –mientras no me viole todo estará perfecto- susurré para mi mismo.

-¡Ay! ¿No puedes ir más lento?- le pregunté enojado a Yuna –los cristales te pueden infectar algo, ahora quieto, ya es el último- dijo enojada y con un rápido movimiento de mano me sacó la última esquirla de vidrio…yo grité del dolor –eres un bebé- me dijo burlonamente y me puso más plasta desinfectante –listo, con eso bastará- suspiré aliviado y me levanté entonces me di cuenta de que algo estaba bastante despierto… y no quería que Yuna lo notara así que me quedé sentado –Yuna, ¿me dejas vestirme? Es que ya me iba a bañar- ella asintió alegremente –nos vemos- suspiré y me empecé a quitar los pantalones ya estaba por quitarme los boxers cuando Yuna entró de golpe –por cierto ¡OH POR YEVON!- tuve que ponerme la toalla para que no viera nada más -¡YUNA, SALTE SALTE SALTE!- dije mientras la empujaba fuera y cerraba la puerta con llave –perdón, sólo te quería decir que Cosmos tiene tus botas listas, y ropa nueva…por cierto…te ves muy guapo sin ropa- me ruboricé bastante y manteniendo la toalla en su lugar abrí la puerta de golpe, pero Yuna ya se había ido.

Tomé un baño y me puse la ropa que Cosmos al parecer confeccionó para mí, era una camisa muy ligera, que incluso me hacía sentir sin camisa, era blanca con bordados de hojas en hilo verde, manga corta y cuello en "V", unos shorts también muy ligeros que eran blancos también con bolsas en los costados y bordados con dibujos de agua con hilo azul, me puse mis botas y de repente me di cuenta de algo –no sé como llegar a Sanctuary- entonces se me ocurrió algo -¡Sanctuary!- dije y un destello me envolvió y me encontré en Sanctuary, entonces una chica me dijo –con sólo pensarlo es suficiente- me di la vuelta y vi a una chica rubia con caireles –me llamo Terra Branford, gusto en conocerte- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano –hola soy Rafael- dije apretando suavemente la suya –Yuna tiene razón, tus manos son muy fuertes- me ruboricé -¿qué más te dijo Yuna?- ella se ruborizó –nos contó de tus…atributos- me ruboricé más –pero tranquilo, no tiene novio- si no empezó a hervir el agua a mi alrededor es por pura suerte –vamos, Cosmos te espera-.

Llegué a la sala de trono de Cosmos, que en realidad era una banca con vista al mar –como sabes, todos tenemos nuestro título, por ejemplo, Kain es un Dragoon, Yuna una Invocadora, etc., pero ¿qué título tendrás tu?- entonces frente a mí apareció un báculo, una lanza y una espada pequeña, a decir verdad me atraía bastante el báculo, ya que la lanza era muy larga y no sabía nada de esgrima para tomar la espada así que el báculo fue el que escogí, entonces las otras dos desaparecieron y Cosmos dijo –muy bien, un Invocador serás, Yuna, tu aprendiz espera- ella asintió y fuimos al patio grande.

De todos los entrenamientos que he tenido nunca había habido uno como éste, aunque ya había aprendido a controlar a Valefor y la mitad de sus movimientos –Yuna, ya, hasta aquí ¿si?- ella asintió –claro- entonces se me ocurrió preguntar -¿por qué le dijiste a Terra nuestro incidente en mi casa?- Yuna se ruborizó –simplemente se me escapó ¿vale?- negué con la cabeza –dime la verdad Yuna- entonces ella miró hacia otro lado, entonces me preocupé -¿huelo mal?- ella negó con la cabeza -¿entonces?- ella volteó y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella –es que…- no se porque lo hice pero… la besé, y ella me devolvió el beso, nos abrazamos juntos y ahí nos confesamos nuestro amor eterno… o eso me hizo pensar mi mente, así que me aparté de ella tan rápido como pude, entonces ella se volvió a acercar –hueles…rico a decir verdad- entonces me ruboricé más de la cuenta –eres tierno cuando te ruborizas, de hecho, te ves muy guapo así- literal ya casi estaba montada sobre mi, hasta que una voz nos interrumpió… por fortuna –¡Yuna!- ambos nos sobresaltamos y vimos a Terra ahí parada ruborizada a más no poder –Terra, no es lo que piensas…yo…- dijo Yuna ruborizada -¿qué pasó Terra?- ella rió –Cosmos me mandó a que iniciaras tu segundo entrenamiento- yo sentí desfallecer –tranquilo, te acostumbrarás- dijo Terra y fui con ella, creo que Yuna salió corriendo de ahí.

El entrenamiento con Terra fue de magia básica, ya controlaba bastante bien los elementos básicos, pero ya estaba cansado y bastante sudado –si no apesto para ésta hora del día entonces es un récord- Terra rió, ahora ve con Squall, él te entrenará con los ataques físicos- suspiré y fui con la poca fuerza que me quedaba con Squall.

Terminé más muerto que nada y cuando Cosmos dijo –hora de comer- literal mis fuerzas se renovaron y fui corriendo al comedor, pero antes de entrar me di cuenta que apestaba… suspiré y pensé en ir a mi casa, me bañé… otra vez.

Llegué al comedor –perdón por llegar tarde- dije mientras llegaba corriendo –tuve que encender el boiler y todo eso y ya saben se tarde en calentar el agua y…no hay nadie- dije desilusionado, al parecer la comida ya se había terminado y para mi mala suerte me dolía la cabeza por no comer, entonces una voz me habló a mi izquierda –si tarde llegas comida no alcanzarás, dúchate aquí o de hambre morirás- volteé a todos lados sorprendido –abajo- entonces bajé la vista y ahí estaba una mujercita de un metro de estatura –soy Shanttoto-Sama, y hoy hice de comer, come lo que quieras pero lavar los platos es tu deber- y desapareció –wow… habla en rima- dije sorprendido, entonces casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi el festín que había frente a mi –lomito, papas, eso es…- dije con mis ojos brillando y tomando una hamburguesa con tocino -¡estoy en el paraíso!- dije alegre y empecé a comer…pero al primer plato me llené –hay no…bueno, si quiero mantener esto será mejor no comer tanto- dije tocando mi abdomen –creo que Shanttoto me dijo que debía lavar los platos… bueno no creo que sea gran cosa…¿o si?- dije y me levanté.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me di cuenta de algo –si es mucho quehacer- dije desilusionado mientras veía todos los sartenes –pero…por algo se magia- entonces hice lo que Terra me dijo que hiciera, me relajé y me concentré, entonces visualicé una bola de agua que salía de mis manos y dije -¡Agua!- y una bola del mismo elemento salió disparada…haciendo volar todos los sartenes y platos, fui rápido a cerrar la puerta porque escuché que alguien venía -¿Rafa?- era Squall –¿estás bien?- yo simplemente dije un fuerte –s-sí, claro- entonces Squall dijo por la puerta –no uses magia para lavar los platos o volarán ¿de acuerdo?- yo grité que sí…pero ni modo –hasta cuando me lo dicen- dije entonces me di cuenta de que los platos habían regresado a su lugar en el lavabo, como nuevos, entonces agarré el jabón y me puse a lavar.

Cuando terminé de lavar me di cuenta de que toda mi ropa estaba mojada –genial, a cambiarse- dije mientras salía al patio –así que ya acabaste- me dijo una voz severa detrás de mi, no era Squall…era un tipo de cabello rubio en picos –la próxima vez no seas tan obvio en el uso de magia- dijo y se fue, revisé la hora –en la madre, cuatro y media, ya me voy- dije apurado y regresé a mi casa, justo para contestar el teléfono, era mamá me dijo que iba a llegar tarde.


	3. Los Amigos en la Guerra son un Problema

Cap. 3: Los Amigos en una Guerra son un Problema

Pasaron las semanas y me volví cada día mejor en lo que hacía y ya conocía la mayor parte de Sanctuary, la librería de donde sacaba los libros de hechizos, las duchas donde siempre me iba a bañarme, el comedor, y la sala de entrenamientos, pero se me había olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle, que tengo amigos.

Estaba en pleno entrenamiento de ataques físicos con Squall cuando de repente sonó mi celular –contesta, no quieres que pase lo de ayer- asentí y contesté -¿bueno?- entonces escuché la voz de Emmanuel –que onda wey, oye ¿Qué crees? No vamos a las Vegas así que te quería preguntar si quieres venir a mi casa mañana- entonces salté de alegría –deja pido permiso y te digo ¿va?- el rió –claro, nos hablamos luego, bye- me despedí entonces Squall me vio muy serio -¿a dónde irás mañana?- entonces recordé algo –no puedo ir ¿verdad?- Squall negó con la cabeza -a menos que quieras doble entrenamiento pasado mañana- a decir verdad según Yuna estaba listo para usar en su totalidad a Valefor, e Ifrit ya no era un problema…aunque sólo pueda usar un cuarto de su verdadero poder, Terra me dijo que mi magia ya es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todas los elementos necesarios para hacer una defensa aceptable -¿cómo crees que voy en mis ataques físicos Squall?- pregunté pensativo -a decir verdad te va mas o menos, puedes mejorar, pero no creo que los tipo de Chaos sean muy difíciles de vencer con lo que te enseñé- asentí con la cabeza –terminemos esto antes del almuerzo- dije y me puse en defensa otra vez.

Me terminé de bañar y fui a comer –hoy la comida la hizo Vaan, dijo Cosmos sonriendo- a mi no me gustaba tanto como se veían esas pechugas empanizadas, aunque bueno no podían ser peor que la comida de Laguna, tomé una y un poco de… ¿puré de papa? Di un bocado y… no estaba tan mal –está rico, felicidades Vaan- él sonrió –que bueno que te gusten mis pechugas empanizadas…pero ¿por qué te comes la sopa junto con el filete?- me detuve y tragué -¿sopa?- todos asintieron, entonces volteé hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que mi puré de papas se había hecho una crema de elote, probé un bocado… -no sabe tan mal- dije sonriendo.

Terminamos de comer y le tocaba lavar a Yuna, así que fui a la sala de trono de Cosmos. –Entonces…me pregunto si puedo faltar mañana- le dije sonriendo a Cosmos después de hora y media explicando la importancia de los amigos –pues… por alguna razón Chaos no ha mandado a nadie, así que no veo porque no- salté de la alegría –pero deberás venir el doble de tiempo al día siguiente- asentí con la cabeza y fui corriendo a mi casa.

Llegué a la casa de Emmanuel como por eso de las 8:00 am y cuando me abrió se sorprendió al verme –wow… ¿fuiste al gym?- yo sonreí –sí…algo así- me despedí de mi mamá y entré a su casa –entonces, no fueron a Las Vegas- Emmanuel negó con su cabeza, su casa era genial, había varios imanes en el refri, varios adornos de bastantes lugares, estaba pintada de blanco y su cuarto tenía una tele, una cama, un escritorio y otras chucherías –es que mi papá me dijo que no quería gastar tanto éste año y pues no fuimos- reprochó, yo reí –oye, no siempre vas a tener vacaciones de lujo, aparte ¿que le haces? Las otras vacaciones no hicieron nada- entonces el bufó –y me la pasé súper aburrido- yo sonreí y entonces tocaron el timbre –debe ser Kev- sonreí más, Kevin es otro de mis mejores amigos, le fuimos a abrir e hizo algo mas o menos así al verme – ¡SAAAA! Joven Rafa ¡¿qué le pasó?- yo reí, me encogí de hombros y le dije –pues… ¿gym?- el me felicitó y entramos, estar con él es genial. El hecho es que estuvimos jugando X-box y salimos a caminar.

Estábamos caminando por la banqueta cuando de repente escuchamos una risa malvada…más bien… loca, entonces de la nada aparecieron un payaso, una tipa semi-vestida, con el cabello en froma de cuernos y con alas de cuervo y una armadura más grande que yo, negra y con capa –vaya, vaya, un pequeño guerrero de Cosmos dando un paseo, que tierno- dijo la tipa –he de aceptar que te quería encontrar en un momento menos relajante, de todas maneras, el stress siempre debilita a un guerrero- su voz era seductora, bastante dulce para venir de alguien tan oscura –¡aparte de otras cosas!- dijo riendo el payaso –la locura por ejemplo-, su voz era aguda, casi hartante, entonces la armadura negra dijo –así que les daremos diez segundos para correr, después de eso los matamos- Emmanuel y Kevin empezaron a correr, entonces saqué mi báculo -¿quiénes son ustedes?- dije mientras tomaba pose de batalla –eso no te incumbe pequeño, tus diez segundos acaban de terminar- dijo alegre la tipa –genial, los suyos también, ¡Ifrit, muéstrales el Fuego Infernal!- grité e Ifrit salió atacando a los tres -¡Valefor!- grité y Valefor salió -usa Alas Sónicas- Valefor hizo un movimiento en espiral con las alas extendidas y los mandó volando a los tres, empecé a correr cuando sentí unas punzadas en mi espalda que me sacaron volando –de veras creías que te ibas a escapar tan fácil- me dijo la tipa en tono de ternura, me levanté e invoqué a Valefor –¡vuela amigo!- dije mientras me montaba en él y salimos volando –Rayo de Energía- dije mientras apuntaba a los tres tipos, Valefor lanzó una gran rayo que hizo explotar el área donde los tipos estaban parados –Valefor, tenemos que ir con Emmanuel y Kevin, no vaya a ser que haya más secuaces de Chaos persiguiéndolos- Valefor asintió y los dos fuimos volando a la casa de Emmanuel, de repente una flecha carmesí pasó volando junto a nosotros, volteé a ver y vi a la tipeja y al payaso volando -¡Bienvenido a la Guerra!- dijo el payaso mientras lanzaba un como glaciar que se partió en pequeños pedazos y explotó -¡Protect!- grité y por fortuna el resto de los hielitos no nos golpearon -¡Ifrit!- grité e Ifrit salió en su forma incompleta (osea su torso) y lanzó al payaso a una pared y se disolvió en una extraña nube de humo negra –uno fuera, sobran dos- me dije a mi mismo preocupado así que saqué mi libro de hechizos y lo abrí –veamos, dice que…para deshacerse de alguien indeseable… no éste necesita algo… para convertir en un animal… dudo que una cobra reina sea inofensiva- estaba estresado a más no poder, entonces recordé las palabras de Terra "Si el estrés se apodera de ti, recuerda, no hay problema sin solución, tu libro de hechizos te dará la respuesta" –libro, por favor, dame algo bueno- supliqué, entonces el libro se abrió en el "Hechizo de Cosmos", lo leí, era fácil, sencillo y desvanecía a los secuaces de Chaos -Cosmos diosa de la armonía, aleja al Caos envíalo lejos- empecé a recitar y un viento fuerte empezó a soplar –que no dañe a más gente inocente, y que la paz regrese- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los otros dos tipos estaban volando y al final desaparecieron –Valefor, fuera- caí en la banqueta de pie y fui corriendo con Emmanuel y Kevin.


	4. Mi Castigo por Desobedecer

Cap. 4: Mi Castigo por Desobedecer

Llegué corriendo y casi me mato cuando me tropecé -¡Emmanuel, Kevo!- grité cuando casi me estrello con la puerta principal de la casa de Emmanuel -¡abran por favor!- tocaba el timbre mientras tocaba la puerta, entonces la voz de Emmanuel se escuchó por el interfon –wey, ¿ya se fueron esos tipos?- suspiré aliviado –sí, ya se fueron- entonces se abrió la puerta y entré a la casa -¿están bien?- pregunté mientras subía las escaleras –sí we, pero no inventes ¿quiénes eran?- Emmanuel estaba pálido y Kevin también, fui por un limón para los dos –chúpenlo se les pasará- dije mientras les daba las dos mitades a cada uno –no sé quienes eran- dije pensando –aunque sus caras son extremadamente familiares- me dije –pues ellos sí te conocían, y te dijeron "guerrero de Cosmos" ¿por qué?- sabía lo que había prometido así que negué con la cabeza –son unos tipos que actúan en el teatro de la escuela- dije sonriendo, los dos me vieron raro –no es cierto- entonces recordé que no eran tontos…así que cambié de tema –entonces…¿qué le parece si vemos una peli?- dije bajando las escaleras –yo hago las palomitas y llevo las bebidas vayan eligiendo…- entonces me di cuenta de que me estaban mirando muy feo –dinos la verdad Rafa, no creo que unos tipos que actúen en teatro nos hayan amenazado de muerte, mucho menos aquí, aparte tu ni en teatro estás- me dijo Kevin muy enojado –aparte de que por alguna razón no corriste cuando nos estaban dando tiempo- yo seguí bajando las escaleras –es que les estaba diciendo que no sobreactuaran y que no me estolquearan- les dije sonriendo –aparte aunque no esté en teatro me hice amigo de unos tipines y pues…- entonces me dieron un zape –dinos la verdad- me dijeron al mismo tiempo, yo seguí bajando sobándome la cabeza –crean lo que quieran, yo haré palomitas- entonces Emmanuel se me plantó enfrente –we yo nunca te he guardado un secreto, ahora tú no nos guardes ninguno- me dijo enojado, y era verdad –aunque se los dijera no me creerían- les dije tristemente –wey ya dinos- entonces suspiré y susurré –Cosmos, lo siento- y les empecé a explicar mientras preparaba una palomitas.

-Simplemente llegó así de la nada- dijo Emmanuel dudoso –así es- entonces los dos rieron –no me crean si no quieren, es la verdad, si la creen chido si no me da igual- les dije enojado y bajé a mi plan inicial, ver una película, entonces los dos fueron corriendo –osea…¿es verdad?- yo me hice a oídos sordos –Rafa, porfa perdón- yo volteé a ver a Kevin –crean lo que quieran- les dije bruscamente y empecé a escoger una película –Rafa…¿Rafa?...¡Rafa con un demonio!- entonces volteé a ver a Emmanuel -¿en serio eres un guerrero de la Armonía?- yo lo volví a ver -¿tu qué crees?- le pregunté con cínico sarcasmo –claro simplemente les diría estupideces sólo porque sí ¿verdad?- los dos me vieron tristes –no tienes porque ser así, es que…- negué con la cabeza –olvídalo, la verdad es que sabía que no me creerían- les dije tomando la peli de "Soy el Número 4" y la puse, todos vimos la peli, pero fui el único que se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Al día siguiente literal…morí de cansancio en Sanctuary, ya había aprendido a controlar totalmente a Ifrit, Ixion ya no era problema tampoco, y ya había empezado con Shiva, con Terra, ya había controlado todas las formas básicas de los hechizos y ya empezaba con el siguiente nivel y en los ataques físicos… simplemente estuve excelente…y en eso me caí…rendido…y literal…desperté a las 9:00 pm cuando terminé mi entrenamiento a las 3:00 pm.

-Las medicinas debe tomar si sus huesos quiere restaurar, que los tome por tres días y resultados verá- escuché que dijo Shantotto –pero Shantotto…recuerda que no eres la enfermera aquí, y no voy a dejar que uses a Rafael para tus experimentos- dijo Terra…Shantotto se fue susurrando algo de "insolencia", entonces moví la cabeza –Rafa, no te muevas, te puedes mover, te rompiste cada hueso- me dijo yo no lo creí entonces cuando quise mover mi brazo grité del dolor –te dije- entonces abrí bien los ojos –Terra ¿qué pasó?- dije mientras me recostaba de nuevo, entonces Lightining llegó -¿¡cómo se te ocurre!- gritó tan fuerte que salté…cayendo al suelo y rompiéndome más huesos –Light, no entres así- le dijo suavemente Cosmos –es que Cosmos, el prometió no decir nada de su reclutamiento y ahora resulta ser que sus amigos lo saben- sentía tanto dolor que no podía decir que no me creyeron, entonces Cosmos le dijo –sí, lo dijo, pero no le creyeron Light, así que no hay tanto problema, pero Rafa, no debiste esforzarte tanto- me dijo Cosmos haciéndome flotar a la cama –tu cuerpo exige descanso, aparte, lo que entrenaste no fue el doble, si no lo TRIPLE- me dijo Yuna muy preocupada –tres aeones en un día- Yuna se puso las manos en la cabeza –Rafael no vuelves a ir con tus amigos otra vez- me mareé de ver a Yuna dar de vueltas por el cuarto –Yuna por favro deja de correr, estoy bien, Shantotto dijo que si me tomaba sus medicinas tres días seguidos vería resultados- dije gentilmente entonces Cosmos rió –no le caes muy bien a Shantotto, a decir verdad no me sorprendería que fuera una poción de dolor- entonces empalidecí -¿por qué le caigo tan mal?- pregunté entonces todos se vieron entre sí y negaron con a cabeza –no por nada- yo alcé la ceja entonces Yuna me dijo –es que… al parecer tu potencial mágico es casi igual al de Terra y pues quiere absorber todo ese potencial y pues… una poción sería genial para hacer eso- me sentí avergonzado –bueno, no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo ¿o sí? Pero ¿no hay una poción que me recupere los huesos para hoy o mañana en la mañana?- pregunté pensando en una explicación lógica para darle a todos –sí, justamente a eso venía- dijo Yuna y me dio un beso, entonces sentí que ya nada importaba –Duerme, guerrero mío, duerme hasta mañana que el Sol se levante, olvida todas tus preocupaciones y no dejes de soñar- escuché que dijo Cosmos pero abracé a Yuna y al final…cerré los ojos…para despertar…en un extraño cuarto de mármol blanco.


	5. Me Enamoré

Cap. 5: Me Enamoré

Aún sentía mis labios húmedos por los de Yuna y me seguía sintiendo muy bien…entonces volteé y vi a Yuna a mi lado –AHHH!- grité y ambos caímos de la cama -¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS EN MI CAMA YUNA!- ella se sobó la cabeza –porque no dejabas de abrazarme- me dijo enojada –caíste dormido, pero por alguna razón no te despegabas- entonces me ruboricé, si sentí que abrazaba a alguien pero… ¿por qué Yuna? –Pues… debo regresar a mi casa, mamá debe estar preocupada- entonces choqué con Laguna –hola dormilón, Emmanuel debe estar preocupado, dijimos que llegarías hace media hora- entonces me congelé -… ¿Emmanuel?- Laguna sonrió y asintió –lo convencimos de guardar tu secreto y ahora es como tu ayudante- dijo Yuna levantándose, yo simplemente corrí y pensé en ir a casa de Emmanuel.

Cuando llegué a casa de Emmanuel los dos nos quedamos viendo -… ya me crees- dije severamente, Emmanuel simplemente asintió –siento no haberte creído we, pero ni modo…a tu mamá se le hizo raro pero bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –vamos se supone que estamos "durmiendo"- dijo bostezando, negué con la cabeza riendo –a éstas horas ya estoy despierto- dije mientras subía a su cuarto, entramos y vi a Zidane y a Squall durmiendo –oigan ya pueden irse- les dije sonriendo…obtuve un ronquido de respuesta -¿por qué están aquí?- le pregunté a Emmanuel después de pensar un segundo –Cosmos dijo que serían geniales siendo nuestros dobles- reí ante la idea…Zidane era rubio…y tenía el pelo lacio… y hasta donde mi conocimiento de mi cuerpo llega no tengo una cola de mono amarilla en la rabadilla… ¿o si?, entones empecé a palparme la espalda para rectificar, no todo sin alertas de colas –Zidane… mira Tifa se está encuerando!- los dos se despertaron al instante…y me pusieron una cara de "maldito…hoy mueres" –tenía que despertarlos de alguna manera, gracias por cubrirme- dije sonriendo –si de nada… ¿en serio se estaba desnudando?- preguntó Zidane con brillo en los ojos, yo reí y negué –no, hoy no es tu día de suerte, lo siento Zidane- los dos suspiraron decepcionados y se fueron en una luz –entonces…descansa Emmanuel…y perdón si te hice esperar- el negó con la cabeza –no we, y lo siento…no quisimos hacerte enojar- yo me encogí de brazos –equis, aparte no esperaba que me creyeran- Emmanuel sonrió y se quedó dormido cuando tocó la almohada, sonreí y pensé en Yuna… ¿por qué la habré abrazado toda la noche? Y así estuve pensando y divagando hasta que mi celular sonó y tuve que bajar a recibir a mi mamá.

Mi día pasó sin complicaciones de Chaos y no me quitaba nada ir un ratito a Sanctuary a visitar, entonces encontré a Yuna, y sentí que las piernas me fallaban –Y-Yuna, este, hola, ¿como estás?- ella sonrió y me dio la mano -¿te sientes bien? Pareces algo rojo- entonces me puso su mano en la frente –no tienes calentura- sentí su mano…como la seda más suave del mundo, cada palabra que emanaba de su boca era hermosa, su cabello se movía suavemente con el viento… -tus ojos bicolor son tan bonitos, y tu aroma…siempre hueles a rosas combinadas con mar- entonces me sonrojé más… si se podía –lo dije en voz alta ¿verdad?- murmuré, ella asintió colorada como tomate –gracias…- y se fue corriendo tapándose la cara –mierda- murmuré para mi mismo…no me había dado cuenta que estaban con ella Tidus, un tipín de su mundo, Terra y Zidane, un tipín que tiene una cola de mono…los tres estaban riendo a más no poder y yo estaba ahí parado sin saber que hacer con la vergüenza a su máxima expresión –este…yo… adiós- dije lo más rápido que pude y casi desaparezco pero Yuna regresó corriendo y se me echó encima –gracias por esos hermosos cumplidos, nadie me había dicho cosas tan hermosas- me dijo alegremente mientras caíamos…en una no muy favorable pose…y ahora no sólo nos veían tres personas…nos veía todo Sanctuary –Y-Yuna…¿p-p-podrías quitarte de encima…por favor?- mi voz temblaba y sentía que mi temperatura se elevaba bastante, entonces pasaron muchas cosas muy rápido:

Yuna gritó como loca y me empezó a cachetear

Yuna se disculpó haciendo varias reverencias tipo japonesas

Todos reían sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto

Cosmos llegó y empezó a reír también sin razón aparente

Me di cuenta de que Cosmos estuvo detrás de mi todo el tiempo

Me sonrojé más si se podía

Mi mamá gritó de alguna parte

Desaparecí en una luz blanca enorme

-Mande…- dije sin que mamá me viera la cara –necesito que vayas y compres unas rosas, chocolates, y un enorme peluche- respingué y salí corriendo al cuarto gritando -¡NO ES QUE NO ME GUSTE YUNA PERO NO VOY A COMPRARLE NADA!- mi mamá se me quedó mirando raro y cuando azoté la puerta fue caminando lentamente al cuarto y abrió la puerta suavemente –es para un regalo para un compañero de trabajo que se le murió su esposa, las rosas son para la tumba, el chocolate para él y el peluche para su hija…- entonces me sentí tan estúpido que… bueno… ustedes entienden –pero a todo esto…¿quién es Yuna?- yo salté de la cama y fui al baño, cerré con llave y le dije –nadie mamá, es un…grupo de música- mi mamá rió muy fuerte y desde el otro lado de la puerta me dijo –si como no- y salió del cuarto…mierda… hice dos estupideces hoy decirle a Yuna eso y que casi saco la sopa de Cosmos.


	6. Pasan las Vcaciones Llegan los Problemas

Cap. 6: Pasan las Vacaciones… Llegan los Problemas

Pasaron el resto de mis vacaciones navideñas y con ellas llegó un periodo en el que ninguno de mis compañeros pasó mientras estaban con Cosmos, escuela preparatoria.

Llegué a mi escuela como siempre… pero ahora temblaba no por los nervios del primer día… si no por el hecho de que ahora aparte de pelear, entrenar y mantenerme vivo… ahora tenía que hacer tareas, estudiar, etc. –Cosmos… te juro que si salgo mal dejo la batalla- susurré para mi mismo y bajé las escaleras.

El patio principal era grande, y había varias bancas y un pasillo, y a la derecha estaban los salones… estaba llegando tarde a mi primera clase –veamos… mi horario dice que es… aquí- alcé la vista y vi a Emmanuel –que pedo we ¿cómo estas?- me pregunto mientras me saludaba –pues… vivo… y… nervioso- él asintió –me imagino, pero tranquis, todo irá bien- yo asentí cuando todos empezaron a gritar y Kefka gritó desde afuera -¡corran, corran todos la destrucción ya llegó!- casi me caigo del miedo –están aquí- sacudí la cabeza y me puse una máscara y ropa diferente, unas bermudas blancas, camisa amarilla y unos tenis blancos y una máscara –no preguntes… era eso o un kimono- entonces salí corriendo e invoqué a Ifrit -¡vete de aquí Kefka!- entonces el me volteó a ver –mira a quien tenemos aquí, un pequeño Invocador, bueno no importa, veo que estás con Cosmos, mejor aún ya se quien eres, eres…- pero antes de que dijera algo más hice que Ifrit lanzará una magia Fuego y lo callara –jojojojojo ahora veo… no quieres que se sepa tu identidad- su voz burlona espantaba y ahora estaba en peligro todo, entonces se me ocurrió algo "Existe algo llamado Centro EX, tienes un poder especial como Invocador, se llama Ataque EX, si debilitas lo suficiente a tu enemigo, el Ataque EX lo pondrá a dormir en seguida, para obtener Centros EX, debes absorber la energía de tu oponente" fue lo que Squall me dijo un día en el entrenamiento, entonces hice que Ifrit tomara una forma incompleta y rasguñó a Kefka los suficiente para mandarlo volando "éste reloj te dirá cuanta Fuerza EX tienes, cuando la barra brille puedes usar tus poderes" chequé mi reloj, estaba casi lleno, salté hacia Kefka que me recibió con un glaciar –¡vamos, vamos, vamos!- el glaciar explotó en miles de pedacitos y tuve que esquivarlos para no perder lo que tenía de Fuerza EX -¡Shiva, Golpe Angelical!- Shiva salió en su media forma y lanzó tres cristales de hielo a Kefka quien se estrelló contra la piedra del suelo, entonces escuché un beep, chequé mi reloj y me di cuenta de que la barra empezó a brillar –¡Invocación Final!- sentí una gran calor recorrer mi cuerpo, y mi báculo que se parecía bastante al de Yuna, ahora brillaba -¿listo Kefka?- el simplemente rió -¡Poder de la Destrucción!- entonces se volvió un demonio morado, con seis alas -¿estoy listo? ¡Claro!- entonces empezó a bailar y varios rayos cayeron hacia mi – ¡Shiva!- grité pero aparte de Shiva salió Ixion -¡Hielo Eléctrico!- primero Kefka fue envuelto en un enorme glaciar, después un gran rayo lo electrocutó, entonces decidí hacer algo muy loco… pero que era necesario -¡Al Etéreo!- grité y empecé a hacer un Envío, en cada movimiento un aeon diferente empezó a atacar a Kefka, cuando acabé Kefka se disolvió en miles de bolas de luz.

Fui al baño rapidísimo a cambiarme y más rápido a la clase que me tocaba… Ciencias, la miss ya había cerrado la puerta y me estrellé sonoramente, la profesora abrió la puerta rapidísimo –Oh my God! Rafael, are you crazy?- sí, la clase de Ciencias era en inglés –you are bleeding, someone please, call a doctor- negué con la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento me reacomodé la nariz, todos se me quedaron viendo y de la mochila saqué una toalla húmeda –please teacher, I was in the restroom when everything started- me puse la toalla en la nariz y rápidamente la hemorragia paró, la profesora asintió y cuando entré por desfortuna me tocó justo en medio, toda la clase me sentí vigilado y no por mis compañeros, si no por alguien más poderoso e incluso malvado.

Mi segunda clase era Matemáticas, estaba unos pisos arriba de mi salón actual, me despedí de Emmanuel y otros conocidos que me seguían mirando raro e incluso espantados, cuando entré al salón (que por cierto estaba caluroso adentro) me quité la chamarra y me acomodé la camisa blanca y volteé a ver a todos… al parecer muchos salieron a ver quien se había estrellado contra la puerta -¿qué ven?- pregunté extrañado, entonces Kevin me susurró al oído –no es normal que te arregles la nariz de esa forma- asentí lentamente con la cabeza –cierto gracias Kevin- le susurré de vuelta y simplemente me senté, entonces sentí una gran punzada en mi espalda, todos gritaron y me saqué una flecha roja de mi espalda –no puede ser… mi camisa se arruinó- sí, me importa más mi camisa que mi espalda ¿y?, bueno regresando al tema, tomé la flecha y la volví a lanzar hacia donde se supone vino… simplemente pegó con la pared, pero entonces otra salió volando hacia mí, por instinto saqué un cuaderno y empecé a bloquear otras 5 flechas moradas… revisé mi cuaderno y por fortuna las flechas no traspasaron la pasta dura… entonces recordé mi espalda… y luego que llevaba una malla detrás "ay Chaos, es en serio un día de éstos se acabará el conflicto y ese día serás tú quien caigas" pensé para mi, entonces otras veinte flechas salieron disparadas hacia mi –profe, ahorita regreso- dije mientras salía disparado… las desgraciadas flechas me seguían, entonces una gran bola de luz me sacó disparado estrellándome contra la pared, haciendo que todos salieran a ver que pasó, me despegué me troné el cuello –muy bien, quieren batalla, tendrán batalla- susurré para mi mismo, entonces una tipo con un muy extravagante traje apareció –veo que eres de voluntad fuerte- sus pies tocaban el suelo… pero no por eso me di cuenta de que era un mago, lo hice porque había varias bolas de luz que lo rodeaban, saqué un cuchillo que me regaló Zidane antes de entrar a la escuela de su funda en mi short, era pequeño, pero se extendía de acuerdo a la situación, ahora era un pequeño cuchillo de cazador –apártate si no quieres salir lastimado- el tipo ese rió –esa es mi línea- entonces me di cuenta de que los espectadores no sabían si mirar a mi cuchillo o al wey ese que parecía joto –muy bien, demuéstrame que no es pura actuación lo que haces- me dijo con una voz hartante de superioridad –ya verás- dije mientras corría alzando el cuchillo, entonces otras flechas empezaron a salir de la nada, entonces mi cuchillito se hizo una espada grande, y empecé a hacer movimientos de bloqueos circulares, desviando hacia la fuente algunas –gran regalo de parte de mi hermanito, pero bueno…- entonces me cayó el veinte -…Kuja- el asintió –experto actor, el cual cantará tu Réquiem- y cuando dijo eso varias bolas entre blancas y negras empezaron a caer del techo, tuve que saltar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared… fue entonces cuando sentí tres enormes punzadas que me atravesaban completo, el dolor fue horrendo, pero se fue desapareciendo poquito a poco -¡no!- entonces fue cuando me desclavé y con un hechizo me curé y chequé mi camisa –ay lo siento, era una excelente camisa- me dijo Ultimecia apareciendo en su nube de plumas de cuervo, no podía usar magia enfrente de tantas personas así que empuñé mi espada y con un gritó corrí hacia ellos esquivando toda clase de bolas y flechas que pudieron lanzar y con un certero espadazo simplemente sentí cómo sus cuerpos chocaban contra el filo de mi espada y cuando se disolvieron en sus respectivas nubes negras… yo caí de rodillas, sintiéndome muy débil, pero aún así, me levanté y volteé a ver al profesor -… ¿me deja pasar?- el asintió levemente con al cabeza y mi cuchillo se hizo una aguja, saqué un poco de hilo y mientras el profe explicaba mas o menos espantado, yo cosía mi camisa.

A decir verdad, mi día de clases fue normal después de esos dos atentados en contra de mi cuerpo y vida, todo regresó a su curso normal… claro que algunos se volteaban a donde yo estaba de vez en cuando por si a alguien más se le ocurría atacar con cualquier arma posible, y cuando me llevaba mi mano a la pierna para rascarme todos se espantaban… yo simplemente me hice el ciego, porque de hecho, no estaba viendo… Emmanuel me dijo.

Mi día se supone que había acabado así que fui al estacionamiento para que me recogieran… pero en vez de eso… vi algo que casi hace que me desmaye… una motocicleta, con una nota que decía "Rafita, te quiero desear lo mejor en la escuela, te conseguí ésta motocicleta multi-usos, se convierte en cualquier coche, motocicleta, bicicleta, y nave voladora y acuática… me debes muchas buenas calificaciones. Atte: Alta Invocadora Yuna" no lo podía creer… Yuna malgastó su dinero, no sabía ni manejar un triciclo… a menos que… monté la ahora bicicleta y empecé a pedalear… sí milagrosamente aprendí a usar una bici… no literal mágicamente… pero bueno, era mi vida, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Llegué a la casa de mis abuelos después de media hora pedaleando más o menos, y pues fui muy bien recibido por mi cambio repentino de hábitos, pero bueno el hecho es que simplemente sonreí y asentí con la cabeza… hábito horrible.


	7. Aviso!

¡Aviso!

Los próximos capítulos contienen spoilers de la "Dama de Negro" (Woman in Black) y también ciertas palabras (pecados, orgías, etc.) no aptos para todos

Atte: Aelraf


	8. Cap 7: La Dama de Negro

Cap. 7: La Dama de Negro

"Ta Madre, la rutina empieza" pensé para mi mismo mientras comía -Papi ¿mi das leche?- preguntaba mi primo chiquito –no hijo hasta que comas- decía su papá – ¡ahhh, siii!- rogaba mi primo, y así hasta que alguno de los dos (normalmente mi primo) cediera, normalmente estaría pensando en una ágil manera de decir "¡dale la mugre leche y ya!" sin que sonara feo, pero en ese momento Cosmos me llamó –Gracias abuela, muy rico- dije sonriendo –Gracias abuelo- recojí mis platos y subí a su cuarto –ándale hijo ¿no quieres unos frijolitos?- negué con la cabeza –gracias abue- terminé de subir las escaleras y pensé en ir a Sanctuary.

Cuando llegué fui derecho al Salón de Lectura, donde al parecer estaba Cosmos, hice una reverencia al verla -¿me buscabas?- ella asintió y lentamente cerró un libro negro, con muchos niños en ellos –hoy tengo una misión especial para ti- dijo tristemente –verás, en ésta biblioteca tenemos varios libros, libros que cuentan historias como las que conoces, con finales felices, o al menos, bonitos, pero hoy llegó éste- me lo entregó y leí la portada –"La Dama de Negro" por Arthur Kipps, pues el nombre parece algo tenebroso, pero… eso son… ¿niños?- Cosmos asintió, el dolor y el terror se reflejaban en su rostro –lee la primera página- me dijo suavemente, yo asentí, abrí el libro y empecé a leer en voz alta:

"_Si estás leyendo éste libro, significa que la Dama de Negro cumplió su propósito de matarme, así que aquí está el libro que relata mis últimos tres días de vida, no es una historia bonita, ni tiene final feliz, así que ten cuidado, ya que al seguir leyendo éstas páginas vas a descubrir una verdad terrible, ni siquiera tus peores pesadillas podrán compararse con ésta lectura, no te pido que la disfrutes, más bien te pido que cierres éste libro, y lo dejes donde lo encontraste…" _

Entonces Cosmos me lo quitó rápidamente –no sigas, o éste libro te succionará- me le quedé mirando raro -… ¿succionar?- ella asintió –si quieres ir con la Sirenita sólo debes leer en voz alta- mis ojos se iluminaron -…El Príncipe Feliz- Cosmos sonrió un poco –sí, pero tu misión es en éste libro, Rafa, te pido por favor que lo pienses- wow… esto va en serio –ésta misión requiere de toda tu templanza, amor y cuidado- me le quedé mirando –debes ir a éste libro para poder traer la Armonía a éste pueblo tan desolado por el Caos- entonces sentí un escalofrío –debes ir al mundo de éste libro, encontrar a Arthur Kipps y ayudarlo- yo asentí –acepto- no sabía en que lío me había metido –¿es en serio Rafael?- yo asentí enérgicamente –entonces, sigue leyendo-.

Me encontré sentado en la silla de un tren, tal vez siglo XIX –vaya, esto es genial- me dije a mi mismo –entrar en un libro- me dije triunfante, entonces un joven se sentó a mi lado –buenas tardes- lo volteé a ver –buenas tardes, disculpe ¿conoce a algún Arthur Kipps de casualidad?- el chico se me quedó viendo –si, es un servidor- asentí sonriendo –Rafael Campos, me mandaron de tu firma como ayudante- el chico asintió –eres nuevo- sonreí y asentí –entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?- él sacudió la cabeza –no lo recuerdo, pero simplemente es un lugar alejado- yo asentí –entonces, vamos simplemente a recoger el testamento de la señora Alice ¿verdad?- el suspiró y asintió -¿no dejas de hablar nunca?- parecía irritado –lo lamento, es que quisiera conocer con quien voy a trabajar, perdón si lo he importunado- el negó con la cabeza –es entendible, de todas maneras, estaremos juntos un largo rato- el tren empezó su marcha, y con él una plática muy interesante.

-Lamento mucho que su mujer haya muerto- dije tristemente –verá hay un gru… digo un refrán- casi menciono Facebook un siglo antes de que si quiera se inventara una PC –"el único dolor que vale la pena sufrir es dar a luz" claro para las mujeres- Arthur sonrió levemente -¿y para los hombres?- me quedé pensando un rato –muy buena pregunta, tal vez…- ambos nos quedamos mirando –la verdad, después de éstos… 3 minutos, me he dado cuenta de que para los hombres ningún dolor vale ser sufrido- Arthur sonrió –¿el de perder a una esposa?- me quedé pensando –no, tampoco, ya que tarde o temprano te reunirás con ella- entonces me miró fijamente –hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, porque si tratamos de forzarlas podemos acabar en un lugar que no queremos- mientras decía eso señalaba hacia abajo -¿las vías ferroviarias?- me preguntó divertido Arthur, ambos reímos –aparte, pero bueno…- di un enorme bostezo –vaya… ¿qué hora es que tengo tanto sueño?- Arthur checó su reloj –son exactamente… 11:00 pm- sonreí –gracias Arthur, si no te molesta, me quisiera echar una micro pestañita, me despiertas cuando lleguemos ¿si?- Arthur se me quedó mirando muy raro -¿eh?- me di una palmada en la cara –quisiera dormir un poco, ¿serías tan amable de despertarme cuando lleguemos?- el sonrió –claro, oye, ¿de casualidad eres de las colonias americanas?- asentí –así es, aunque no de las colonias de la Reina- dije sonriendo -¿de las Francesas?- preguntó espantado –no, para nada, soy de las colonias Españolas, mestizo, mi padre es de Europa mi madre de las Colonias- Arthur asintió levemente –pues, toma tu siesta pues, nos despertaremos al llegar- ambos asentimos y nos acomodamos lo mejor posible para dormir.

Cosmos cerró el libro lentamente –así que ya te encontró Arthur- dijo suavemente –vaya, debo aceptar que… es increíble como Rafa se hace querer- dijo Yuna levantándose del suelo –sí, en especial por ti- dijo burlonamente Tidus, quién recibió una mirada asesina de Yuna –eso no es cierto- entonces Cloud intervino –Yuna, se nota que te gusta, no trates de guardarlo- Yuna ruborizó como loca –eso no es cierto, es que… digamos que… sólo me cae muy bien- todos los presentes rieron –Yuna, suspiras cada vez que recuerdas la escena del Primer Entrenamiento- dijo Terra felizmente, Yuna hizo caso omiso y se volvió a sentar –Cosmos, ¿podrías contarnos mas?- Cosmos asintió y sentándose en el sillón grande volvió a narrar.

La leve sacudida de Arthur me despertó –ya llegamos, despierta- sonreí perezosamente, entonces volteé y vi a un señor rechoncho, tenía facha de señor rico –éste es el Señor Gooday- incliné la cabeza un poco en forma de saludo –lamento mi pereza, pero ya me había acomodado- el señor Gooday rió –ya veo, en efecto después de los 15 minutos el tren se vuelve cómodo- los tres sonreímos, di un enorme bostezo y salimos del tren.

-Entonces, buscan compradores- nos dijo el señor Gooday –así es- Arthur se veía muy seguro, pero por alguna razón cuando llegamos a nuestro destino sentí como si un martillo que me golpeara con fuerza en el estómago, sacándome el aire –Rafael, ¿estás bien?- negué con la cabeza –sólo entremos- dije casi cayéndome al lodo, estaba lloviendo, Arthur me ayudó a caminar y el Señor Gooday ayudó con las maletas –Jason, tu mejor bebida para el chico- negué enérgicamente cuando entramos –no bebo, gracias- entonces no pude mas, algo estaba apretando mi corazón y mis pulmones, no podía seguir caminando y me desplomé ahí mismo.

Cosmos estaba hecha un mar de nervios y Yuna estaba llorando -¿¡Cosmos qué pasó?- todos se espantaron al verla tan herida –el Caos- fue lo que dijo Cosmos antes de que el libro se abriera sólo y una voz siguió narrando.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos no me podía levantar, hasta que olí un repugnante olor, me levantó como si fuera una aguja en mi nariz –Sales, siempre funcionan en éstos casos- dijo triunfante el señor Gooday –debe venir conmigo joven Rafael, en mi casa estará mas cómodo, al igual que usted Arthur- Arthur asintió –vamos Rafael- quería obedecer, pero algo en mí me llamaba hacia el ático, y lentamente fui caminando, a pesar de que los señores habían empezado a renegar -¡ey! No puedes subir ahí, está prohibido- cuando llegué escuché risas de niñas, abrí la puerta lentamente, pero sólo vi un cuarto vacío, triste, con las muñecas y las teteras de porcelana rotas –Caos- fue lo único que dije antes de "perder el conocimiento", aunque Arthur dijo que de la nada saqué un báculo e hice un baile muy extraño, varias luces de colores salieron de las muñecas y de las teteras, y de esas bolas salieron tres niñas, las hijas del posadero, y lo único que pudieron decir fue –La Dama de Negro- antes de desaparecer en un destello blanco –no recuerdo nada- le dije confundido a Arthur –pero si lo hiciste con toda conciencia, cantabas, bailabas e incluso al final dibujaste una extraño símbolo en el piso del cuarto y dijiste "Tres ángeles jugando a ser humanos, a la Dama de Negro avistaron, sus mentes poseídas a su muerte las llevaron, tratando de volar en la Tierra se quedaron" y fue cuando el posadero nos echó a patadas- asentí –ah… eso explica el dolor en mi trasero- me dije a mi mismo –no, eso fue porque al final caíste de sentón y despertaste- asentí nuevamente… la Dama de Negro… la Dama… de Negro.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, el mismo martillo me volvió a pegar en la casa de los Gooday, y aparte de eso tenía hambre, ya que por el pinche martillo se me quitó el hambre cuando era la hora de comer, aparte hacía un frío de los mil demonios y para acabarla de fregar… Arthur roncaba horrible, así que decidí ir a tomar comida de contrabando –no pudieron acabarse toda la comida ¿o si?- lentamente y con cuidado fui a la cocina, por fortuna había quedado un poco del cerdo, las papas a pesar de estar frías sabían exquisito y pues le hecho es que cené de contrabando y fue genial. Llegó la mañana y con ella el mismo martillo, sólo que menos fuerte –joven ¿por qué ha dormido usted en la cocina?- me preguntó alarmada la señora Gooday, respingué y casi caigo de la silla –lo lamento señora, tenía hambre y vine de contrabando a comer un poco, ¿recuerda el martillo que le dije? Pues es martillo fue el que me quitó las ganas de comer y a decir verdad ahora me siento como un vil ladrón, usted disculpara a un servidor por haber tomado tales modales que no son dignos de presenciar por una fina dama como lo es usted señora Gooday, lamento mucho haber sido un ladrón y hoy me ofrezco a hacer el desayuno como pago por mi falta- la señora rió –de hecho lo que comió fueron sus propios platos que se negó a probar joven, aunque acepto vuestra oferta de cocinar para nosotros ésta mañana- sonreí y me encogí de hombros –gracias- el desayuno según nuestros anfitriones, y Arthur era algo extravagante para ellos, el cerdo que quedaba lo calenté y lo puse entre panes, le puse algunos condimentos e hice un poco de jugo de naranja, desayunamos rico (por supuesto ya que lo hizo mua) y terminando Arthur y yo fuimos con los Jerome, los abogados del lugar.

"_Come Little children, I'll take thee away" _canté suavemente y tarareaba una canción "_Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions"_ Arthur se me quedó mirando raro –inusual canción, y poco apropiada tomando en cuanta a donde vamos- me replicó enojado el cochero que los Jerome habían mandado a traer para que nos llevara a la estación del tren, pero le pagamos 6 monedas para que nos llevara a la casa de la señora Alice –perdón buen cochero, es que, de repente me vino a la mente- no sabía si quiera si en realidad se me vino a la mente o una fuerza me había obligado a cantarla –Vengan mis niños…- susurré y estuve pensando en lo que según Arthur había pasado en la posada del señor Jason, hasta que llegamos a la mansión de la señora Alice Evergrow.

Entramos a la casa y ya casi me había acostumbrado al martillo y casi podía respirar normal, pero al poner el primer pie en esa mansión el martillo se hizo mazo y caí de rodillas tratando de respirar aunque sea una brisa –a…ai…aire…aire- mi respiración se iba yendo poco a poco, hasta que no tenía aire en los pulmones, sentía mi corazón latir mas lento cada minuto y al final caí en un profundo sueño… ojalá puede despertar de él.

-¡RAFA!- gritó Yuna levantándose de golpe, el estrés de todos causado por el relato se convirtió en espanto con el grito de Yuna –Yuna, tranquila, estará bien, es el protagonista, nunca se muere el protagonista- le dijo Bartz poniéndole una mano en el hombro –Yuna no tiembles tanto, te vas a desbaratar- le dijo Cosmos tratando de hacer una broma -¡¿DESBARATAR? ¡RAFAEL VA A MORIR AHÍ ADENTRO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESO PASE!- gritó y rápidamente tomó el libro que la sacó volando –una sola persona puede pasar, y sólo saldrá si el libro se puede acabar- le dijo Shanttoto, entonces una voz se aclaró la garganta y siguió su relato.

Desperté en un oscuro lugar, estaba en el camino que va desde la villa hasta la mansión Evergrow, pero algo en él parecía diferente… entonces escuché los gritos de terror en la lejanía… una carroza se estaba hundiendo en los pantanos, fui rápidamente a ayudarlos pero algo me detenía –tú, nunca podrás detenerme, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, es MI hijo, ¡y nunca le perdonaré a mi hermana habérmelo quitado, no le dio si quiera una debida sepultura!- volteé y casi me desmayo cuando vi a una mujer con un vestido de luto, un sombrero con velo negro que le cubría una cara gris, su expresión era crueldad pura -¡mi hermana me acusó falsamente de locura, dejó morir a mi hijo y aparte lo dejó en el lodo como si no fuera un humano- yo me sentí horrible –pues… hay gente que hace el mal, sólo para complacerse, hay otras que… como tú… son víctimas- trataba de escoger las mejores palabras para no herirla mas –sí, pero adivina qué, yo mato por placer, así que no te pongas en medio o morirás igual que los otros niños- desperté en la oficina del alguacil con Arthur hablando con él –Rafa, veo que despertaste, no debí hacerte trabajar tanto- lo miré confundido –sí, claro- entonces Arthur mencionó a una "Dama" entonces respingué, había estado trabajando y no recordaba nada, pero ¿por qué? –vuelvo en seguida- dijo el alguacil entonces justo cuando entró a su oficina unos niños llegaron -¡ayuda por favor, nuestra hermana tomó lejía!- salté de mi lugar y fui corriendo hacia ellos -¡Esuna!- grité y una luz verde envolvió el estómago de la niña, su cara era inexpresiva, gris, parecía muerta, pero de repente le regresó el color y vomitó la lejía como se la había tomado –cariño, ¿estás bien?- ella asintió temblorosa –Curaga- dije mientras le ponía mi mano en la pancita -¿por qué tomaste lejía pequeña?- ella me miró fijamente y me dijo suavemente –me obligaron- fulminé con la mirada a los dos hermanos –señor juramos que nosotros no lo hicimos, ella simplemente agarró y se lo tomó- asentí con la cabeza -¿quién te obligó?- la niña volteó a verme a los ojos –una señora, estaba en mi casa cuando lo hice, sólo recuerdo que tomé el bote y de ahí estoy en blanco- abrí los ojos en sorpresa -… dime cariño ¿esa señora de casualidad llevaba vestido negro?- la niña asintió lentamente –sí, estaba cantando una canción bonita, señor, me siento mal- y después que dijo eso cayó teniendo convulsiones –te dije que no te metieras en mi camino, no le iba a doler, pero ahora por tu culpa morirá de forma mas atroz- la voz de la mujer resonó en mi cabeza como si en serio estuviera ahí –_corazón de luz aleja el mal, corazón de luz echa el mal atrás_- recité lo más calmado que pude y la niña poco a poco dejó de convulsionarse –señor, la dama está aquí y está muy enojada- me dijo preocupada –niño no evites lo inevitable, la atosigaré hasta que muera- la voz de la mujer estaba furiosa –no mas- susurré para mi mismo –niños traigan sal ya- los niños asintieron y fueron corriendo a la casa –Arthur llama al alguacil- el me miró enfadado -¿qué crees que he estado haciendo?- asentí –lo siento- los niños regresaron rápidamente con un bote –aquí está, no es mucha pero no creo que vaya a usar tanta- me dijo el mayor –gracias- dije y tomé una pizca, y la lancé hacia la Dama, quién gritó de dolor –deja en paz éste pueblo o te las verás conmigo- ella simplemente desapareció –habrás ganado ésta batalla, pero la guerra apenas comienza- su voz era sádica y vil, entonces los padres llegaron corriendo y llorando abrazaron a la niña y regañaron a los niños –señores, no los regañen a ellos, apenas pueden cuidarse a ellos mismos, ustedes asuman su culpa, si la hubieran cuidado esto no pasaría- simplemente tomé una cubeta y limpié la lejía.

Pasamos la noche en casa de los Gooday otra vez, ésta vez a pesar de mi martillo comí un poco, los Aberforth me dieron las gracias por haber salvado a su pequeña, y como recompensa me dieron unas monedas que me obligaron a aceptar –es una gran obra lo que hiciste con los Aberforth- me dijo sonriente la señora –sí, pero se me hizo injusto que me hayan obligado a aceptar un pago- el señor suspiró -¿qué hiciste para que vomitara la lejía, para luego quitarle las convulsiones?- alcé la vista de mis huevos revueltos –magia- todos se me quedaron mirando –o al menos eso es lo que dicen en mi hogar, usé unas hierbas y palabras mágicas- todos asintieron y seguimos comiendo –y dime pequeño, ¿tienes hermanos?- negué con la cabeza –en realidad soy hijo único, pero no importa, tengo mis primos… ¿sabía usted que existen dos especies de camellos?- pregunté cambiando de tema, siguiendo las instrucciones de el señor Gooday –ya veo, ¿y que edad tienen?- volteé a ver a la señora –ninguno es mayor a los 8 años, señora, mire, el tema de los niños al señor Arthur no le agrada, extraña su hijo, vendrá mañana si mal no recuerdo- la señora asintió y le di un codazo a Arthur para que no dijera nada –ya veo, ¿eso es cierto?- Arthur asintió sobándose las costillas –si señora- entonces la señora asintió –ya veo, verás yo también tuve un hijo, y murió por ahogamiento, la marea se lo llevó, habría sido un gran pintor, de hecho… le quiere hacer un dibujo- agarró el cuchillo, tiró su plato y empezó a rasgar la superficie de la mesa –¡Charles la medicina!- gritó el señor, yo simplemente me levanté y fui a su lugar –en efecto, habría sido un gran pintor- a pesar de ser palitos y bolitas el dibujo retrataba algo muy detallado -¿quién es la persona colgada?- la señora me volteó a ver –Jennet Evergrow- y cayó dormida, asentí levemente –señor… Charles, ayúdeme a llevar a la señora a su cuarto, merece descansar después de otorgar tal información- todos se me quedaron mirando raro pero el señor no chistó y como pudimos la subimos a su cuarto.

La mañana llegó, junto con un incendio en la casa de los Jerome -¡ayuden a mi hija, por favor ayúdenla!- gritaba desesperada la mujer, Arthur y yo entramos rápidamente "_El ángel que en un Infierno arderá, sólo veinte segundó más vivirá, encuéntrala en su celda de marfil o si no ella se va a morir_" la voz de la Dama resonó en mi cabeza y corriendo fui hacia abajo y de un solo golpe de Ifrit abrí la puerta –¡SHIVA, POLVO DE DIAMANTE!- grité, todo el fuego de la habitación se apagó y con él el de una lámpara de aceite que alzaba la hija, Lucy, y que estaba a punto de tirar, fui corriendo hacia ella y su cara estaba igual de gris y muerta que la otra, pero igual que antes el color le regresó –señor… la Dama…- entonces la casa se empezó a caer… empezando por una gran roca que bloqueó la entrada.

"_Fue entonces cuando la casa se derrumbó, esperábamos que Rafael y la pequeña salieran, pero no fue así, la casa entera, incluyendo el sótano fueron destruidos…_

-¡NOOOOO, MI HIJA, POR FAVOR, ENCUÉNTRENLA!- _gritaba la señora, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, incluidos los míos nadie encontraba ni rastro de ellos, hasta que del cielo una gran águila empezó a descender…_

-¡Miren en el cielo!- _todos volteamos a ver la sombra que rápidamente descendía sobre nosotros, pero no era un águila, era más bien como un enorme pájaro…"_

Des invoqué a Valefor y caímos suavemente al suelo, la pequeña Lucy estaba firmemente agarrada a mi –señores Jerome, les entrego a su hija, sana y salva- los señores se me abalanzaron –gracias mi lord, os estoy muy agradecida, Lucy, hijita- la señora estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, al igual que el padre.

A pesar de todos los reclamos de parte del poblado, regresamos a la casa de la señora Evergrow –por favor, la dama se enojará si la visitan de nuevo- nos decía la posadera –señora, igual está enojada, por eso mata a tantos niños- le dije calmado –aparte, a nosotros no nos puede hacer nada- sonreí y fuimos hacia la casa embrujada.

-Entonces… significa que… ¿tenemos que regresar el niño con su madre?- me preguntó espantado Arthur –así es- le respondí tranquilamente –ya intenté hacer el Envío, mejor me envió a mi muy lejos- seguía poniendo presión a mi cabeza con la bolsa de hielos que por fortuna siempre llevaba en mi mochila, y sí traía la mochila desde antes, y sí también traté de Enviar su espíritu… pero me hizo volar hacia una tumba, aparte de eso estuvimos revisando mas cartas y un periódico que decía el incidente con Jennet Evergrow –pero su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado- sonreí –es que en esos momentos no existían los caballos de fuerza-.

Regresamos de una fallida misión de rescate done Arthur casi muere -¡no regresaremos allá ni por todo el oro del mundo!- me gritaba el señor Gooday –entonces iré yo sólo- le dije enojado y antes de que alguien me detuviera fui al pantano de la vieja mansión.

Regresé con mucho cansancio, rasguñado por todos mis aeones que impidieron mi muerte, pero regresé igualmente satisfecho, el niño lo llevaba Shiva –Señor Gooday… présteme su baño si es tan amable- el señor asintió anonadado por la belleza de Shiva… o por el hecho de que pude lograr "sólo" lo que ellos no pudieron hacer con el auto del señor Gooday –si claro por aquí- el Señor Gooday me enseñó el cuarto de baño y al final fuimos a la mansión, para poder regresar al niño.

A pesar de que no vi mucho de lo que pasó pues resulta ser que la Dama nos encerró a mí y al señor Gooday junto con algunos juguetes.

"_Rafael me acompañó a la estación para recoger a Joseph, pero antes de llegar desapareció en una extraña luz blanca, presenté a Joseph a Sam y la nana fue por los boletos de tren para regresar inmediatamente a Londres, estaba platicando con Sam un rato, pero cuando volteé por el grito de la nana vi a Joseph ir hacia las vías del tren, con el tren en marcha, fui corriendo lo más que pude hacia Joseph, pero ya era tarde… pero no sentí ningún golpe, cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en la estación del tren, pero no había nadie –papi, ¿quié es esa mujer?- volteé y con felicidad le dije –tu madre-" _

Caí de cara al piso –San Federico, ya me rompí el hocico- me dije mientras me curaba mi sangrado y Yuna se me abalanzó -¡YA TE DABA POR MUERTO NO VUELVAS A ESPANTARNOS ASÍ AY QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁ VIVO!- simplemente no podía respirar –Y-Yuna… ¿podrías quitarme tus… atributos de la cara?- Yuna se levantó en fa y se puso roja… y huyó de ahí -¿y Arthur, qué pasó con Joseph?- Cosmos me pudo su mano en mi espalda –están bien, no te preocupes, cumpliste tu misión satisfactoriamente, mereces descansar- entonces sentí una pesadez extrema, que simplemente hizo que me durmiera ahí mismo.


	9. Cap 8: Gula

Cap. 8: Gula

-¿Y me muestras ésta caja para qué?- le dijo Caos enojado a la Nube de Oscuridad –Caos, en éstas bolas de cristal, se esconden los deseos de los hombres, deseos que se dice, son mortales- en los ojos de Caos saltó una chispa de interés etérea -¿cómo es eso?- entonces la Nube le mostró a Caos un tazón con agua donde se mostraba la figura de un guerrero de Cosmos –éste es Rafael, viene de un lugar donde las almas son tan vulnerables como ratoncitos- Caos sonrió maliciosamente –entonces ¿éstos deseos lo matarán?- la Nube asintió –pues inféctalo con todos pues- Nube negó con la cabeza –es poco a poco, así su alma se corromperá y en vez de morir, se unirá a nosotros- ambos rieron y lanzaron una bola naranja hacia el tazón.

-Emmanuel, es en serio ¡mi tener hambre!- le dije agarrándome la panza –pero no traigo dinero, ya te dije como… 10 veces- suspiré era obvio que Emmanuel no me iba a dar pa comer, así que simplemente fui a mi salón.

Las horas se hacían el doble con el hambre que traía, entonces una mujer llegó –profesor, me complace informarle que el restaurante "Beau Champ" quiere hacer un bufet todo lo que pueda comer, y está sorteando un lugar para éste- todos aplaudieron… pero esa mujer con los cabellos blancos no me daba muy buena impresión, me dio un papel que decía "1910" entonces cuando terminó de repartir los boletos dijo –el que haya sacado el año de Revolución, será el ganador- tuve que contenerme de no gritar -¡YO!- pero no pude y todos me voltearon a ver enojados –felicidades, entonces ven- me paré en el primer paso -… ¿y mis clases?- ella asintió –muy bien, vendremos por ti cuando llames a éste número, te esperamos- asentí y agarré el papel.

Estaba de camino al restaurante en una limosina -…vaya- fue lo único que dije al entrar –recuerda TODO lo que puedas comer- asentí y cerraron la puerta -… veamos… un segundo…- entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sólo –seré algo tragón, pero esto es una exageración- dije indignado –lo mejor será… AY EN LA MADRE ESTÁ BUENÍSIMO- dije mientras probaba unas papas al horno que había ahí –bueno tal vez si coma un poco de más hoy- dije sonriendo.

Pasó una hora… pero dejé de comer como a la media –es mucho, simplemente éste último vasito de jugo y ya- me dije antes de que entrara la señorita -¿sólo pudiste comer eso?- asentí –es mucho, ¿le molesta si me llevo un poco para mi mamá? Se que la gran parte de esto le encantará- le dije sonriendo –sólo puedes comer tú- entonces escuché un siseo y me pude en guardia –tranquilo invocador… no querrás usar aeones oscuros ¿verdad?- invoqué a Ifrit pero… era negro -¿ves? El pecado de la Gula te ha poseído totalmente, no podrás hacer nada- di un paso atrás pero me di cuenta de que en efecto… no podía hacer nada… entonces decidí hacer lo más fácil y seguro en ese momento "¡Sanctuary!" grité en mi mente y una luz blanca me envolvió.

Llegué con la comida que había tomado para mi mamá y lo comió todo, aunque bueno… no fue tanto como lo que comí, y lo peor tenía más hambre aún.

"_Devora todo lo que tu quieras majestad, es especial la carta del menú que hoy te espera, el pelo castaño podrido su trabajo hará, adoba armónicamente la ensalada griega, hasta los huesos seguro que te encantará y si no basta cómete al de pelo negro"_ resonaba esa pinche cancioncita en todo mi cráneo y siempre que decían el "pelo castaño" o "pelo negro" sabía que se referían a Emmanuel y Kevin "_y la gran escuela quedó vacía al final, nadie más que él y sólo él con su soledad, pero aún así el quería mucho más, del nivel mas inhumano de comida antimoral_" sacudí la cabeza y me agarré el estómago y grité del dolor -¿Are you ok?- me preguntó mi profesora de historia, negué con la cabeza –tengo hambre- mi voz parecía diferente… como la de una mujer –y déjeme decirle, que usted se ve especialmente deliciosa hoy- de acuerdo esa ya no era yo, volteé a mi derecha y vi a una mujer con vestido de rojo, estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne –veo que tienes hambre, y como ves aquí hay más de 10 platos- sentí un escalofrío –why don't you go to the cafetería?- me preguntó mi profesora espantada, asentí pero… no tenía dinero –"_Devora todo lo que tu quieras majestad, es especial la carta del menú que hoy te espera, la carne suave de los niños es, y más suave con una pizca de terror_"- cantó la señora a mi lado, simplemente me paré, tomé mis cosas y me salí corriendo.

Me tuvieron que hacer receta médica para que me dieran algo de comer gratis… pero aún así, el dolor no se iba –doctora, aún no se me quita el hambre- entonces la mujer rió a mi lado –no nos presentamos formalmente, mi nombre es Conchita Vanika, señora y ama de la Gula- casi me atraganto con un pedazo de hamburguesa cuando escuché "Gula" y me levanté espantado… pero por alguna razón no podía respirar y trataba, trataba… pero simplemente cerré los ojos… y caí dormido.

Desperté con el olor delicioso de enchiladas y se me hizo agua la boca y me levanté -… ¿dónde estoy?- me pregunté espantado, digo el hecho de tener comida por todos lados era de alguna manera bueno… pero… no era comida normal –aquí comemos todo- me dijo una señora gorda, enormemente gorda -¿no gustas €¬!"=)894 en su jugo?- me preguntó otro señor, casi vomito y fui corriendo tratando de encontrar una salida, pensé en ir con Cosmos pero no podía, intenté invocar algo, salía negro -¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?- una mujer rió detrás de mí –bienvenido al Infierno de los Golosos- di un salto al voltear –Con-Con-Conchita- la señora me sonreía –come lo que quieras- corrí desesperado, tropezando con cada comida tan asquerosa que cada vez que caía sentía que el vómito se me salía a la fuerza, como no vi salida posible simplemente me senté a llorar.

Pasaron como… 30 minutos y de la nada alguien dijo -¡llegó la comida!- volteé a ver hacia arriba y vi que caían muy pocas provisiones… pero ni modo, fui corriendo trepando por los #¬9746 y los 0938475 hasta que por fin atrapé una ensalada –bueno, mejor eso que… mejor ni digo- bajé de la montaña de comida asquerosa y me empecé a comer mi ensalada… por fortuna llevaba pollito, uno que otro huevo hervido e incluso un aderezo mil islas… después de comérmela simplemente tenía más hambre… pero absolutamente no iba a comer esas cosas tan asquerosas… o bueno… tomé lo más apetecible que tenía a la mano -… sesos…- abrí la boca lentamente pero… el olor era asqueroso así que lo aventé –de acuerdo… veamos… sólo tengo que esperar otra media hora para que caiga más comida de la… normal- estaba extrañando las verduras que mi abuela hacía… al menos esas no estaba podridas, entonces casi caigo de espaldas, volteé y vi que la pared se abrió dejando ver una escalera… -bloqueada con comida asquerosa- suspiré –pues no pierdo nada en tratar- me dije a mi mismo y empecé a subir, entonces una sandía casi me descalabra pero simplemente la tomé y suspiré –mejor me la llevo así… no quiero que vayan a llover cuchillos- y seguí subiendo, entonces volteé para apreciar el paisaje y vi un cuchillo limpio -… es mi vida- me dije y empecé a partir la sandía y a comérmela poco a poco –de acuerdo… un cuarto de sandía es suficiente- estuve comiendo lo normal que encontraba, y si no había un pedacito de sandía bastaba.

Estuve subiendo por una hora mas o menos cuando por fin me cansé -… ya llegué hasta aquí, mínimo debo de terminar- mi camisa estaba toda sudada aparte hacía un calor horrible, así que para quitar peso -… fuera camisa- me dije sonriendo, la empequeñecí y la guarde en la bolsa de mi short.

Pasó otra hora -¿cuánto falta?- el calor había disminuido casi por completo y cada vez era más fácil encontrar comida normal –ya casi, ya casi- estaba jadeando, sudado, cansado, hambriento, literal me dolían las piernas y los pies, ya que también me estaban sudando los pies así que me quité los zapatos y los calcetines, volteé hacia atrás… sólo se veían escaleras y más escaleras, seguía subiendo hasta que por fin sentí que la piedra se volvía suave y el calor disminuyó por completo -…llegué- simplemente dije y caí a las nubes.

-¡MI SEÑOR UN CHICO SALIÓ DEL INFIERNO DE LOS GOLOSOS!- gritó un ángel que fue volando con su superior un ángel con alas de oro -¿qué? Nadie más que Dante Alighieri pudo salir de ahí- dijo el anciano ángel corriendo, el chico parecía cansado, sus pies tenían sangre… no sabían si era suya o del piso del Infierno –llévalo rápido a que lo curen- el ángel asintió y en brazos se llevó al chico.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y moví un poco la cabeza, la luz del lugar me dañaba… ya no olía a podrido… creo que por fin llegué a donde debía llegar… pero -¿dónde llegué?- un ángel con alas de cisne se me acercó, era un chico, delgado, blanco, tenía en la mano unas hojas y vendas –veo que has despertado, felicidades, estás en el Cielo de la Abstinencia- me dijo sonriendo gentilmente -¿osea que estoy muerto?- el ángel lentamente asintió –pero sabemos de dónde eres y con quién estás, no te debes preocupar, ni parar- vi mis pies… estaban vendados completamente -¿daños?- preguntó otro ángel más anciano y con alas de oro, el otro ángel asintió –fatiga de piernas, hambruna, daño severos en los pies y cansancio- dijo rápidamente el ángel –ya veo, tráele algo de comer, rápido el hambre regresará pronto- cuando dijo eso sentí una punzada que me hizo retorcer por completo –ayuda, me duele- el anciano me dio unas uvas –aperitivo, come despacio, traías contigo varia comida, ¿para qué era?- comí las uvas tan lento como pude –el camino del Infierno hasta acá es muy duro- respondí cuando tragué, el anciano sonrió –muy cierto- olí el olor a enchiladas y me enderecé lo más rápido que pude –¡enchiladas!- el anciano rió porque casi mato del susto al ángel que estaba frente a mi –s-s-sí ten- me dio la charola y empecé a comer lento y volteé a ver al anciano -¿gusta? Se le ve cara de antojo- el señor negó –no gracias, de todos modos, despertaste a la hora de la comida- revisé el cuarto, no había ningún otro herido, así que asumí que era mi cuarto -¿de qué morí?- los dos ángeles se vieron preocupados –te atragantaste con un pedazo de hamburguesa, pero tranquilo, nadie vio tu cuerpo desaparecer- me dijo el anciano y suspiré aliviado –entonces… ¿podré regresar?- ambos asintieron –el Dragón vendrá cuando acabes de comer, tranquilo, tienes todo el tiempo del Mundo- ambos hicieron una reverencia de despedida y salieron… yo empecé a comer mis deliciosas enchiladas verdes.

Como no podía mover las piernas simplemente floté hacia afuera para ver cómo era el Cielo de la Abstinencia… no era muy diferente a una pequeña villa… sin contar el hecho de que la presencia de alas de distintos animales era presente, vi al anciano y fui flotando hacia él –Rafael, deberías estar en cama- me dijo enojado, yo bajé la cabeza –no me puedo quedar en cama todo el día, esperé al Dragón media hora después de que acabé de comer- le dije apenado al anciano, simplemente sonrió –cierto, perdón, ven, vamos a recibirlo- le di la mano como si fuera niño chiquito y entramos a mi cuarto, ahí estaba un señor de tez oscura, ojos naranjas, y vestía una túnica africana –buenos días Rafael, vengo por ti, Cosmos espera ansiosa por ti- asentí pero recordé que –mi ropa, no puedo ir en… oh…- volteé a ver mi ropa, estaba como nueva, y el anciano le entregó mis zapatos y calcetines al Dragón –aún debe descansar- el susurró al oído y el Dragón asintió, me tomó de la mano y desaparecimos en una luz blanca.

Aparecí en el cuarto de mi casa sobre mi cama, me miré los pies… como nuevos, mi mamá tocó la puerta de cristal con su llave y bajé a abrirle –mi vida ¿cómo estás?- simplemente sonreí y le dije -…bien-.


	10. Cap 9: Lujuria

Cap. 9: Lujuria

-El niño sobrevivió Nube, será mejor que esto no falle- le dijo Caos irritado a la Nube de Oscuridad –la Lujuria es lo mejor, esto definitivamente lo corromperá por completo- le respondió maliciosamente, lanzando una bola rosa hacía el tazón con agua.

Desperté lentamente, mi viaje al Infierno, después la Cielo y de regreso no fue muy ligero que digamos, pero aún así me levanté y me vestí, pero por alguna razón cuando me quería poner unas pulseras que tenía desde antes… me di cuenta de que tenía un brazalete con siete hoyos… bueno seis y un ámbar enorme en la izquierda y en la derecha un Diamante igual de enorme… como una fresa –ojalá sean de fantasía- pensé y bajé porque se me hacía tarde para al menos desayunar una fruta.

-No mames- fue lo que dijo Emmanuel cuando le mostré los dos brazaletes -¿qué dice?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, volteé a ver la joya y debajo decía en letra cursiva "Gula" y en la otra decía "Abstinencia" –pues ni idea, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a clase- le dije pero al darme la vuelta choqué contra Mariana, una chava muy guapa de mi clase… y pues el contacto despertó algo íntimo, así que el truco de "mochila enfrente" se puso en acción –hola Mariana perdón- le dije sonrojándome, ella rió un poco y me dijo que no importaba, entramos a clase y no se me quitaba lo para…guas.

Hoy tocaba entrenamiento en Sanctuary por la tarde, así que aparecí en la Sala del Trono, pero… había algo muy malo… -en todo el día no se me ha ido… lo despierto- le dije sonrojándome a Zidane –no te preocupes, tal vez estás muy excitado por algo- la sonrisa de Zidane era agradable y me hizo sentir mejor –sólo no dejes que Yuna se te monte- me dijo burlonamente, yo salí corriendo de ahí por dos cosas, vergüenza y que se me hacía tarde.

El entrenamiento iba bastante bien, ya no me cansaba tanto como antes pero si sudo bastante… invariablemente –Rafa, no puede ser que sudes tanto y no te canses- me dijo sonriendo Terra, reí un poco, al parecer ya había controlado todas las magias en su forma natural, tenía que ir con las avanzadas –verás, desde hoy ya no soy tu profesora en magia, va a ser Shanttoto- casi salgo corriendo con Cosmos para decirle que no pero… ni modo –así que, felicidades, acabas de subir de rango- sonreí y fui con Squall.

El entrenamiento estuvo excelente igual que con Yuna y Terra, por cierto, también subí de rango en Invocador, había terminado de controlar a las Hermanas Magus y con eso di prueba de que era apto para seguir por mi cuenta –muy bien Rafael, si sigues así podrás hacer muchas cosas con la espada que Zidane te regaló- me dijo serio Squall, yo asentí y fui a las duchas.

A decir verdad ese día no quería ir a mi casa, estaba excelente en Sanctuary, pero… había algo… que quería ver antes.

Estaba de camino a las duchas cuando pasó lo siguiente:

Tropecé

Caí sobre las bobos de Tifa

Para salir puse las manos en las mismas

Me levanté pero una fuerza invisible me volvió a hundir

Una voz me dijo "muere"

Con mi mano izquierda di un golpe que terminó siendo un rasguño

La Tifa falsa se fue con un enorme rasguño en la cara

Se me paró más

Vi mi mano izquierda y me di cuenta de que el brazalete se había transformado en una armadura de brazo completo con garras -¿qué pasó?- preguntó Tifa saliendo en su traje normal… pero digamos que le vi el short más pequeño y su camisa más ajustada –n-nada… oye Ti-Tifa no te aprieta la ca-camisa?- ella sonrió –sí, pero… es que le tocó lavar a Zidane y el menso metió mis camisas a lavar con agua fría, hazme el favor- cuando dijo eso estaba a punto de echármele encima diciendo "¡ay te voy mamichula!" pero en vez de eso salí corriendo chocando contra cada pared de Sanctuary, entonces di un traspié y caí hacia el suelo… 5 pisos más abajo.

El madrazo no dolió para nada… así que me levanté y empecé a inspeccionar el lugar -… tal vez levité y por eso estoy aquí- me dije a mi mismo –bueno, creo que no vendría mal investigar, entonces escuché un gemido… de placer viniendo detrás de mi, volteé lentamente y ahí estaban un tipo y una tipa haciendo… bueno… ya entienden -¿no te nos unes?- salté horrorizado, un trío no era precisamente mi idea de cómo perder la virginidad, entonces alguien me dio un apretón en las posaderas y salté otra vez, era una chica de mi edad que me veía con cara de Pedo-Bear –¡hazme el amor papirrico!- me gimió y casi cedo… de no ser porque me cayó el veinte de donde estaba –Infierno de la Lujuria- me dijo un joven detrás… muy cerca… del oído, lancé un golpe certero a su cara –eso amo, maltráteme, soy vuestro- el joven estaba en una pose tan… inocente… pero tenía que encontrar la maldita escalera o lo que sea –¿no han visto ustedes de casualidad una escalera?- les pregunté sonriendo, negaron con la cabeza y empezaron a comerse a besos, yo discretamente di la vuelta y me alejé.

Estuve preguntado entre orgías, gritos de placer, "fuck yeah"s y cosas por el estilo, pero nadie me sabía responder… aparte me agarraron las nalgas 10 veces, la… joya familiar unas 20 y casi me meten en una orgía como 5, me quitaron a la fuerza la camisa, los pantalones y definitivamente estaban tras de mi boxer -¡ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE!- todos me voltearon a ver espantados -¿¡por qué hacen esto? ¡Créanme cuando les digo que no toda la vida es el sexo!- estaba realmente enojado -¡después de tanto ya no se siente lo mismo, dejen de coger como malditos conejos y podrán salir de aquí!- no me había dado cuenta de que un tipo de cabello morado y una tipa de cabello rosa se me habían acercado -¿y qué sugieres?- me preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo yo volteé y los vi enojados –amar- me di media vuelta y caminé en medio de toda la gente, tratando de no tocar ni nalgas ni otras cosas desagradables.

Me quedé sentado en una pared pensando –pues… no puedo decir que la semana empezó bien- suspiré –creo que tendré que pasar por esto otras 5 veces… eso si logro salir- una parejita de tipines estaban intentando todas las formas del kamasutra enfrente de mi "el kamasutra es más que poses… es una manera diferente y más íntima de tener sexo, el cual no consiste nada más en meter, sacar y eyacular, es acariciar, besar, jugar… y… compartir…" empecé a llorar, estaba semidesnudo, en un Infierno donde todos estaban desnudos, era alguien virgen donde ya nadie lo es, extrañaba y pensaba en mi vida donde en realidad lo único importante era el instinto animal de aparearse –no puedo simplemente quitarme el calzón, se me abalanzarían encima- me dije viendo a la parejita de antes convertirse en orgía de 6 –aparte, si va a ser mi primera vez quiero que sea especial, no en un Infierno donde todos ya debieron tener su milésima vez- me dije mientras me levantaba y empecé a correr evadiendo toda clase de incitaciones lujuriosas.

Estuve buscando cualquier escalera… pero la que encontré tenía a lo alto cada orgía que decías –en la madre… bueno… ni modo- me dije y empecé a subir.

A pesar de que las parejas normalmente me querían agarrar cualquier cosa pero simplemente los miraba asesinamente y me dejaban en paz… la escalera ya no era tan larga pero sí el pasillo que le seguía, fui caminando y cada vez las orgías eran menores… hasta que un olor a podrido me pegó de lleno en la nariz –vaya, veo que es la chico que logró salir, ahora eres un lujurioso ¿eh?- me dijo Conchita sonriendo simplemente me sabroseo… literalmente… todo el cuerpo –sabes muy bien- estaba temblando con el trauma de que una Golosa, en el sentido de gula, me hubiera lamido el cuerpo –sabes algo salado, pero se contrarresta con un poco de especias de olor- le di una cachetada lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo de ahí, por fortuna no tuve que entrar de nuevo al Infierno de la Gula.

A pesar de que pasaban horas no estaba cansado… ¿será porque en realidad no llevaba ningún peso, o será el hecho de que en vez de ser piedra era mármol lo que pisaba? La verdad sólo me interesaba subir y llegar a donde tuviera que llegar, pero ésta vez supe que a algún lugar debía llegar así que me senté un poco… pero casi me caigo a pesar de que había un suelo sólido de mármol –ya entendí, sin cortes- dije espantado y subí más rápido la escalera.

Pasaron otras tres horas de ardua subida –literal me metí a la más profunda alcantarilla del más bajo mundo, de la sociedad más baja, era de esperarse que uno tarde tanto en subir- jadeé no me gustaba sudar en absoluto, y menos cuando estoy desnudo o bueno casi.

Llegué por fin al tacto suave de las nubes y me dejé caer, mi ropa apareció por obra del ángel anciano que estaba frente a mi, sus alas eran de mariposa Monarca –levántate, ya llegaste tan lejos, al menos da el último paso- en efecto sólo me faltaba un paso para tener todo mi cuerpo en las nubes, me levanté a duras penas y di el dichoso paso… me dejé caer de nuevo y ésta vez cerré los ojos.

Desperté en mi casa, al parecer el Dragón me había recogido en el Cielo de La Castidad sin que me diera cuenta… o bueno eso parecía, entonces intenté levantarme y chequé mis pies –bueno al menos puedo caminar… y veo que mi ropa está como nueva- salí de mi cuarto y me deslumbró la luz que el Cielo emitía –veo que el Dragón aún no llega por ti- me sobresalté y me encontré ante -¿…Elizabeth…I?- ella asintió, caí de rodillas y empecé a hacer reverencias –no soy diosa para que hagas eso- me dijo riendo –arriba- yo lo hice lo más rápido que pude –el Dragón ya casi llega, ve rápido a tu cuarto- asentí no sin antes pedir un autógrafo… puso su sello en una hoja y con su caligrafía puso "Para Rafael, un joven tan ejemplar como su nombre. Atte: Elizabeth I, La Reina Virgen" salté de la emoción y entré corriendo a mi cuarto… casi hago reír al Dragón con mi emoción de que la Reina Virgen me hubiera dado su sello.


	11. Oscuros Encuentros

Cap. 10: Oscuros Encuentros

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que las gemas representan los pecados?- me preguntó Emmanuel espantado, hoy en la mañana una Amatista un poco más grande que el rubí apareció en mi brazalete –sí, y éste otro las virtudes- le dije mientras levantaba el otro que igual tenía otro diamante un poco más grande –pero aún no se como funciona- intenté dar un golpe… no pasó nada, intenté dar un rasguño… no pasó nada, di una cachetada… no pasó nada… o bueno… Emanuel me las regresó –oye tranquilo- me dijo enojado yo reí –perdón, pensé que le estaba dando al… aire…- me quede pensando y por fin nos llamaron para darnos nuestra comida, Emmanuel pidió un Sándwich y yo unos Chilaquiles Rojos… los verdes están muy aguados –vaya veo que comes con clase- casi se me cae el plato de no ser porque puse un hechizo anti gravitacional para que no se cayera –Conchita no puedes aparecer así de la nada- le dijo el tipo que me encontré en la Lujuria, simplemente me puse pálido y me senté con todo y el plato -…Emmanuel… están aquí- Emmanuel estaba perdidísimo en su Sándwich –Emm…Emm…- entonces traté algo di unos toquecitos en su hombro y el volteó -…enfrente baboso- el volteó sorprendido -¿qué pasó?- puse cara de "no…manches" –ya nada tu cómete tu dichoso Sándwich- Emmanuel se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo –¿por amigos así te saliste de los Infiernos? Vaya creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo- me dijo el tipo, Conchita se acercó lentamente a Emmanuel y le mordió a su Sándwich… Emmanuel lo soltó espantado y me volteó a ver –oye es MI Sándwich tu ya tienes tus Chilaquiles- me di una palmada en la cara –fue el espíritu de la Gula menso, están aquí- el tipo hizo una reverencia –Duque Venomania para servirte- volteé a ver a Conchita asesinamente para que no le fuera a morder al Sándwich –Vanika Conchita- suspiré –él no los ve, ni se esfuercen- Emmanuel volteó a ver a todos los lados posibles y se comió rápidamente su Sándwich –envidioso a más no poder- me dijo Conchita –se me hace increíble que te infectaran a ti y no a él- era cierto… Emmanuel… pues es buena persona y todo… pero en cuanto a pecados se refiere… no es muy bueno que digamos –todos tenemos pros y contras, no lo juzguen sólo por unos minutos conociéndolo- les dije en voz baja comiendo mis chilaquiles – ¿un rato? Desde que tienes control sobre nosotros conocemos a todos a los que tú conoces- casi me atragantó con un chilaquil de no haber sido porque Conchita me dio un buen golpe en la espalda y lo sacó volando… rompiendo un cristal –gracias- Conchita sonrió amablemente y le puso los ojos a Emmanuel –me gusta más el pelo rubio o completamente oscuro, pero el castaño oscuro es rico de todas maneras… un poco de hígado encebollado será el perfecto plato- por fortuna no había tomado otro bocado… y afortunadamente sólo llevaba un cuarto de mis chilaquiles –Emmanuel… regreso en seguida, voy a vomitar- el me miró asustado -¿estás bien?- lo vi con cara de asco –imagina tu pelo en hígado encebollado… probablemente el tuyo y luego hablamos- ambos asentimos y fuimos corriendo a vomitar.

Terminamos de comer nuestra comida y fuimos a las bancas en el patio principal.

-Mi mochila pesa más de lo normal- me dije a mi mismo, miré dentro de mi mochila y casi me caigo del susto… ahí estaba la Dama de Negro –GAAAH!- dejé caer mi mochila, me caí yo, se cayó Emmanuel porque caí sobre él y yo pálido como la nieve, la mujer había desaparecido pero -… ¡mis primos!- me levanté hecho el FUA y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento -¡wey todavía faltan dos horas!- fue lo que creo que dijo Emmanuel… pero mis primos eran más importantes.

Fui Primero por el mayor de mis primitos (si soy el mayor de ellos) iba en la primaria –disculpe profesora, vine por Dami- la profesora asintió y llegamos justo cuando cuándo el iba a saltar del juego más alto, la profesora se quedó ahí paralizada y todos los niños lo jalaban… y ahí estaba… la Dama de Negro, corrí y me lancé justo cuando Dami casi tocaba el piso pero lo logré agarrar –¡déjame en paz!- la Dama gritó y se abalanzó contra nosotros, cargué a Saúl que seguía en su color grisáceo de piel –Saúl… por favor despierta- Saúl seguía perdido -¡devuélvelo!- volteé a ver si no era la profesora… pero no… era la Dama.

-¡Damián!- fue lo primero que dijo mi tía, su mamá, cuando llegó –él está bien tía… sólo algo olvidadizo- y así era, Saúl se olvidó de todo… hasta de quien era, no paré de llorar.

"-Shanttoto, por favor haz algo- le dije llorando a mares –algún hechizo yo haré para al menos parte de su memoria aparecer, pero no prometo nada en realidad, la Dama de Negro es una muy Oscura Entidad-"

Fue lo que me dijo… entonces sentí una "Oscura Entidad" cerca de mí -… ¿qué quieres?- la Dama se me acercó pero desapareció al instante –Fafa- volteé a ver a mi prima Sofía, apenas estaba soltando la lengua pero ya decía mi nombre, el de su hermano y también mamá y papá –hola Sofi- la levanté y ella bostezó –vaya veo que tienes sueño- ella simplemente volvió a decir –Fafa- sonreí y la abracé, como a los tres minutos se durmió… y yo con ella.

Mi sueño no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez, la Dama estaba enfrente de mi, pero yo la evitaba… pero siempre se me aparecía enfrente… hasta que decidí afrontarla -¿qué demonios quieres?- ella señaló con el dedo hacia mi espalda… voltee y vi mi báculo –no me dejarán subir, hasta que haya demostrado que soy un espíritu bueno- fue lo que dijo antes que una pequeña sacudida me despertara, era mi tía mamá de Dami –ya nos vamos hijo, gracias por cuidar a mi hijito hoy- parpadeé varias veces antes de despabilarme… seguía abrazando a Sofía… de hecho estaba acostado en el sillón de la casa con Sofía a mi lado, Dami bajó saltando las escaleras –adiós Rafa- me levanté asombrado -…¿fui por ti a la escuela?- Dami asintió -¿ya hablaste con tu mamá del juego?- él se me quedó mirando extrañado -¿cuál juego hijo?- …al parecer todo fue un mal sueño –Tía… fui por Dami… ¿y luego?- mi tía se me quedó mirando –fuiste por Diego, después por Dami, después por las gemelitas, literal te trajiste la guardería en un coche que no te conocía, felicidades- asentí lentamente –te ayudo con tus niñas- mi tía asintió y se fueron a su casa.

Llegué a mi casa, pues estaba en la de mi abuela, llegué, cené y me fui a dormir… pero algo no estaba bien así que decidí invocar mi báculo en el baño, aparte de las gemas de los aeones estaba una muy extraña y nueva…debajo decía: Dama de Negro, tragué saliva y me metí corriendo a las cobijas dejando mi báculo al lado de la puerta -…controlo a la Dama de Negro- cerré los ojos rápidamente y me dormí al instante.


	12. Pereza

Cap. 11: Pereza

Mi día había empezado de la… patada –mamá… no… me… quiero…- y volvía a roncar… pero mi mamá me obligó a pararme y bajé como pude las escaleras de la casa.

-Rafael, wake up!- me decía mi profesora de Multimedia –we are learning about Karel- lo decía como si fuese la gran cosa, Karel es un programa, el cual consta de una flechita que sólo sabe hacer 4 cosas: moverse, girar a su izquierda, poner un beeper y recogerlo –I am… wide… wid… wi…- en fin lo último que supe en esa clase fue que todos salían… pero tenía más sueño aún.

La pesadez de la mañana no mejoraba, de hecho, cada vez se hacía más pesada –wey en serio, abre los ojos te vas a caer- me decía Emmanuel mientras bajaba a mi clase de Alemán –wey estoy despierto…despierto…- di un paso y me parece que caí.

Si caí ni me di cuenta, el piso estaba demasiado cómodo como para levantarse.

Todos los secuaces de Caos rieron al ver por fin al chico caer en el Infierno de la Pereza, en especial la Nube – ¡sabía que la Pereza sería su mayor defecto!- gritó triunfante… pero todos callaron cuando por fin despertó.

Parpadeé un par de veces para despabilarme y me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de muchas personas dormidas… así que me levanté y me sacudí las nubes de encima –pues al parecer… todo está tranquilo… un momento…- me puse a pensar un poco –durmiendo… tengo sueño a pesar de que dormí un buen… ahora… estoy… en…- me puse pálido y simplemente susurré –Infierno de la Pereza- casi me caigo del susto… entonces me debí quebrar algo cuando caí de las escaleras…me parece que la columna… o me descalabré la cabeza… una de dos… digo a menos que haya caído sobre algo mortal o algo así -…duerme…- me di la vuelta y vi a una chica dormida en una cama extraordinariamente lujosa –duerme… no tienes… que… despertar… jamás…- hasta hablaba con flojera, pero simplemente negué –no puedo quedarme aquí nada más, debo subir y regresar, si Caos me quiere muerto, tendrá que usar algo más poderoso que esto- le dije enojado… digo a menos que haya alguien más que pueda usar los pecados en mi contra entonces simplemente seguiría luchando.

Estuve caminando… bostezando… y estirando por un cuarto de hora, por fortuna las escaleras estaban cerca… o bueno… eso esperaba.

Subir escaleras ya era un hábito al que me estaba acostumbrando… pero no a escaleras que desaparecían de repente –décima vez que casi me caigo- me dije a mi mismo… ya que no tenía diversión alguna decidía contar cuantas veces era capaza de casi caerme y cuantas veces pude evadirlo -10 a 2… tengo que ser más cuidadoso…- obviamente la tan acostumbrada hora pasó… junto con otros 45 minutos.

Llegué a un pasillo muy extraño… pero lamentablemente conocido… ahí estaba el Duque con una pelirroja –hola Rafa, ¿te unes?- negué lentamente con la cabeza –no gracias, prefiero perder mi virginidad en un dúo- le dije caminando hacia la siguiente escalera, pero entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro –Rafa, no puedes subir todas las escaleras de un solo golpe, ven descansa un poco- miré hacia arriba… si quería salir de ahí debía hacerlo rápido… pero el Duque tenía razón tal vez me costara más trabajo… pero… -si alguien me toca créeme empezaré a rezar- todos empalidecieron y me senté en la puerta… era rosa, grande con motivos de orgías y cosas por el estilo… me quedé dormido un rato… pero me desperté a los 15 minutos.

Regresé a mi tarea de subir escaleras, por fortuna no tenía hambre ni estaba cansado… bueno sí, me sentía pegajoso pero ni modo, simplemente seguí subiendo y subiendo y subiendo.

Llegué a una puerta naranja donde me esperaba una señora con un vestido del mismo color –hola Rafa, ¿quieres comer? Te rescaté una soda y un sándwich- me dijo mostrando la comida, sonreí y me agarré el estómago, no me había dado cuenta de que en realidad sí tenía hambre –gracias Conchita- ella asintió y empecé a comer.

Regresé a mi camino no sin antes despedirme de Conchita.

Igual que antes llegué a lo que era el Cielo de la Diligencia, pero como siempre llegué cansado y dar el último paso fue ésta vez más difícil… pero me quedé satisfecho conmigo, había podido regresar a mi hogar de nuevo.


	13. Envidia

Cap. 12: Envidia

Desperté como todos los días, no me sentía diferente… pero eso me daba más miedo.

Estábamos de camino a mi escuela, cuando vi un coche que estaba muy bonito, digo el mío es muy bonito también pero ese… tenía un… no se qué… así que rápidamente cambié mi coche a ése… pero en un color más llamativo, y llegué a la escuela con un carrazo bien chingón.

Estaba en clase de Matemáticas y vi la camisa de un cuate que estaba sentado detrás de mi… era genial... mucho mejor que la que traía... decidí rápidamente cambiarla... pero mi camisa era mejor.

Llegué a la cafetería y pedí unos chilaquiles rojos… pero había un tipo que pidió MEDIA orden y resulta ser que al desgraciado le dieron MÁS que a mi, y yo había pedido UNA ORDEN COMPLETA, lo vi con todo el odio y rencor… pero no me di cuenta de que había un escalón… me tropecé, me caí con mi plato y el de otro… y sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado.

-¡EL MÍO ES MEJOR!- fue lo primero que escuché al despertar -¡TODOS SABEN QUE EL ROJO ES MEJOR!- gritó otra persona, alcé la vista y vi a dos personas peleando por… lo mismo… una camisa –pero… es la misma camisa… ¿por qué pelean?- los dos me voltearon a ver furiosos -¡ÉL AFIRMA QUE SU CAMISA ES MEJOR PORQUE ES AZUL, PERO TODOS SABEN QUE ES EL ROJO!- salté hacia atrás porque el grito me espantó –¿por qué no mejor la usan morada, o de rayas?- los dos se sorprendieron por mi respuesta -…- se fueron pensando, me extrañé… no estaba en la cafetería… de hecho no creo que estuviera en la Tierra si quiera -…Envidia- casi me desmayo del susto –así que… todos me vieron morir- una chica rio a mi espalda –mi muerte fue más pública que la tuya- alcé una ceja confundido -¿para qué quieres comparar nuestras muertes? Eso es ilógico- le dije enojado y empecé a buscar las escaleras.

Tuve que parar varias peleas, todas eran por lo mismo, que la camisa, que el pantalón, que la cara, que los pechos, que la mamada… literal no sé como pude llegar ahí y hasta que terminé por encontrar las dichosas escaleras, y antes de que se hiciera otra pelea subí lo más rápido posible.

La tan preciada hora y tres cuartos tomó a lugar… pero ahora se le había añadido otra media hora –si sigue así, pronto tendré que tomar varios descansos- me dije entonces sentí el suave toque de las nubes -… ¿Pereza?- la chica de cabello verde negó perezosamente –soy Miku, señora de la pereza, Rafa, te esperan todavía otros dos infiernos por subir, duerme un poco, lo necesitarás- sonreí… pero tuve que negarme –no me quiero quedar dormido, gracias, debo seguir, además igual descansaré en los otros- la niña asintió y se metió a su Infierno.

Seguí subiendo y me estaba arrepintiendo el no haber dormido un poco, pero ni modo ya no podía regresar.

Paso otra hora y tres cuartos y por fin llegué a la Lujuria, ahí estaba el Duque esperándome –hola Rafa ¿cómo….? ¿Rafa?- simplemente caí rendido y dormí una media hora.

Subí a la Gula con lo que me quedaban de fuerzas, pues simplemente ya no tenía nada en el estómago que me fuera a servir como combustible, por fortuna, llegué antes de lo esperado, y ahí estaba Conchita, con una torta de lo que esperaba fuera milanesa y -… ¿cerveza?- ella se encojió de hombros –no en realidad, viene en un envase de cerveza pero todos aseguran que es refresco de manzana- alcé una ceja -¿todos?- ella asintió –todos lo que la vieron- asentí lentamente y comí.

Terminé de subir las escaleras de nuevo y por alguna razón… no pude dar los últimos pasos para llegar… a la primera… después de mucho esfuerzo… pude… por fin… llegar…al…Cielo…de… la Humildad.


	14. Avaricia

Cap. 13: Avaricia

El simple hecho de que no tenía dinero me estaba amargando el día, normalmente no me importaba ya que iba a comer con Cosmos… pero… no sé hoy sentía que el no tener dinero me hacía alguien menos, mi persona era devaluada si no tenía dinero, afortunadamente ese día era sábado así que me quedé en cama mientras mi mamá salía a trabajar, me quedé mirando mi techo -…le hace falta unos candelabros… tal vez unas columnas romana, sí eso estaría bien… ¿y por qué no como caviar? Merezco comer caviar, y langosta, debo comer langosta, la langosta es cara y también lo es… un collar de diamantes- me sorprendí cuando dije eso… simplemente tuve que pensar un poco, a mi nada me faltaba, incluso tenía un poco más de lo necesario –pero un poco no es suficiente, vivimos en un mundo en donde las cosas dicen mas que tus acciones, regala un diamante y cualquier chica será tuya- me dije muy convencido, volteé a ver a mi ventana –no necesito gas, paneles solares van a calentar toda mi casa, y ¿qué pedo con éstos muebles? No son de roble, no, yo sólo debo tener lo mejor- me dije y reí –sí, lo mejor, y nada más que lo mejor, debo de… recolectar- sonreí maliciosamente y lentamente fui hacia el joyero de mi mamá –veamos… no es nada… con esto no puedo comprarme mi mansión en las Vegas, no necesito algo mayor… me parece que Cosmos… sí, una diosa siempre tiene un tesoro para ella misma ¿no?- reí malévolamente y fui a Sanctuary.

Fui a los aposentos de Cosmos y empecé a buscar –pues… entre todos éstos vestidos, las joyas, los zapatos… tal vez los adornos… sí con eso mínimo me he de comprar una casa en Miami- entonces un sonido de puerta abriéndose me sorprendió, era Cosmos –Rafa, ¿qué haces aquí… y qué haces con mis cosas?- sonreí inocentemente –iba a… lavarlos, eso, lavarlos, están muy sucios- el Guerrero de la Luz alzó una ceja –Todos los días le lavamos a Cosmos sus ropajes con mucho cuidado, no pueden estar sucios- fruncí el seño y los tomé y salí corriendo tacleando al Guerrero, todos me intentaban detener, pero no podían, esquivaba todo lo que me lanzaban, entonces un gran perro me salió al encuentro -…¿Yalmart?- por un momento vi al perro que antes era mi compañero… pero no podía ser el estaba muerto, salté pero entonces sentí que algo me atravesaba la cabeza, y caí rendido.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y me encontré en un suntuoso -…un banco…- volteé a todas partes, todos llevaban grandes túnicas, grandes trajes de levita, frac, entre otros, volteé rápidamente hacia abajo, llevaba un traje muy lujoso… pero había algo muy raro… no parecían limpios, a pesar de se muy elegantes, no estaban limpios –hay algo malo aquí- fue entonces que un gran martillo sonó –prepárense camaradas, el dinero ya llega- el señor que habló me sorprendió y entonces empezaron a caer varias monedas, todos se golpeaban, daban patadas, incluso mordidas –Avaricia…- tuve mucho cuidado en no tocar monedas con las manos pero había siempre una que por ACCIDENTE caía en mis bolsillos, y trataba de sacarlas pero simplemente no podía, pesaban bastante –¡fuck! ¡ay no mames!- aparte de los pesados oros que tenía en los bolsillos del saco y del pantalón, el traje también empezó a pesar bastante, digo las escaleras estaban a la vista, pero… costaba un trabajo llegar –adelante, tu puedes… tu… puedes…- estaba jadeando obviamente –auxilio… ayuda… pesa… mucho…- el hombre del estrado rio –tonto, nunca saldrás de la avaricia, vamos quédate- negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando hasta que llegué a las escaleras, y traté de sacarme todas las monedas que pude… que en realidad no fueron muchas -¡nunca saldrás de mi Infierno!- tuve que armarme de valor y fuerza y saqué otras cinco monedas de mi saco… pero simplemente no podía con el peso, entonces me di cuenta de que empecé a caer y con un fuerte ¡PUM! Caí de cara y una brisa se hizo presente… todos reían pues se me cayó el pantalón del peso y para acabarla de joder un pendejo se había apañado mi pantalón, por eso caí, entonces se me ocurrió una idea -¡Tengo muchas más monedas en mi saco, quien me lo logre sacar será quien se quede con ellas- dije que tenía una idea, pero no que fuera buena, y me di cuenta de que era mala cuando todos se me abalanzaron y mi saco terminó hecho trizas, sonreí mínimo me quedaba la camisa, era ligera así que subí las escaleras antes de que cayeran más monedas de a tonelada cada una.

Pues como siempre estaba en mi hora y tres cuartos de caminata… cuando sentí un dolor agudísimo en el pie, tanto que a pesar de mi miedo me senté en un escalón, que por fortuna no se desvaneció, me vi el pie. Y vi una enorme herida, una ampolla, de la nada apareció un bastón y unas vendas, suspiré aliviado y me vendé como mi entender me dijo y volví a subir.

Llegué a una puerta de color verde y vi sentada a una chica con un kimono, remendando algo –veo que has llegado Rafael, ten, pruébatelo, ojalá te quede- la chica era gentil, pero algo me decía que por algo estaba aquí afuera –tu eres la señora de la Envidia- ella asintió lentamente mientras me probaba el pantalón, me quedaba excelente, aparte era ligero y nada ajustado de las piernas, era de mezclilla, y no tenía bolsas me imagino que era por algo –las monedas seguirán cayendo, pues aún sigues en el Infierno de la Avaricia- me senté un rato a revisar mi herida, al parecer -…mierda- estaba negra, más bien… gangrenosa -…eso…no creo que sea bueno- estaba temblando del miedo, pero la chica rio un poco –no te preocupes, Conchita ya viene- salté espantado –¿C-Conchita?- estaba temblando aún más -¿problema?- salté y grité al mismo tiempo cuando la voz de Conchita me llegó –mira, no te preocupes, el dolor no se siente aquí- suspiré pero simplemente cerré los ojos y alcé mi pie –esto sabrá a gloria-.

-Genial, no contábamos con que Rafael era bueno, los malos no sienten dolor aquí, pero sí los buenos- decía Luka muy enojada, Conchita simplemente se limitó a relamerse los labios –pues, te dije pero tu asegurabas que no- Luka fulminó a Conchita con la mirada –te pudiste haber negado, ¿ahora qué? El Dragón no tardará en llegar, entonces ambas vieron al Duque de Venoamania bajar corriendo, junto con una muy cansada Miku -¿cuál es el plan?- bostezó Miku –tendremos que infectarlo con Gula de nuevo, aparecerá sin pie, pero mejor cargarlo desde la Gula a cargarlo desde aquí, entonces, Kaito, señor de la Avaricia, se hizo presente –el Dragón está escaleras abajo, lo que vayan a hacer háganlo ahora-.

Desperté con las sacudidas que iba por todo mi cuerpo, aún me dolía el pie… o bueno, lo que quedaba de él –me duele- susurré y sentí un gran azote en mi espalda que me dejó inconsciente de nuevo.

-Si serán pendejos, órale levántelo- les gritó Kaito enojado, Miku estaba muerta, no había hecho tanto trabajo físico desde… hace mucho, pero por fortuna ya había llegado a su destino, su Infierno –buenas noches- todos se quejaron pero sabían las reglas, nadie puede subir al siguiente Infierno a menos que sea para comunicar algo importante, pero Miku no iba a comunicar nada, y aparte era su naturaleza –sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder- los señores que quedaban asintieron y volvieron a subir.

Conchita cayó rendida junto con el cuerpo de Rafael, ya le había terminado de regenerar el pie, y ahora necesitaba tomar un banquete.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi mi pie -¿qué?- Conchita rio y me dijo suavemente –nos debes- y se fue a su Infierno, asentí y subí corriendo… literal, las escaleras, el Dragón ya se acercaba, lo podía sentir.


	15. Ira

Cap. 14: Ira

Cuando me enteré que casi le robo a Cosmos literal me quise morir, me deshice en perdones y literal estuve de esclavo todo el día para compensar mi falta, a pesar de que todos decían que no hacía falta, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en que la maldita Avaricia me hizo querer una casa en Las Vegas, simplemente no creo que ahí sea una zona de vivienda… ¿o sí?, ni modo el hecho es que el día se fue rápido entre tanto quehacer.

Desperté en mi casa y estaba pensando en lo que había echo el día anterior "simplemente es increíble que hubiera sido su esclavo… digo un castigo era eso… pero la esclavitud… ¡ay no pienses eso! Te dijeron varias veces que no, tú fuiste el que insistió" mi cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, y me sentía muy enojado… por muchas cosas "… Cosmos, ser el único que de hecho se podía infectar con los malditos pecados, ahora que… también ellos eran pureza ¿no? Entonces tal vez sea eso… o simplemente es que soy el más débil… lo cual sería de esperar no he estado más que un mes y cacho en su mundo, todavía me falta" cada vez que pensaba en esos tontos sentía unas ganas de gritar… simplemente se creían mejores, en especial Shanttoto, la disque mejor maga, esa pinche vieja, entonces lentamente me levanté y fui a Sanctuary.

Aparecí en frente de Shanttoto –que bueno que has llegado, pues te tengo un regalo- alcé una ceja y mi enojo se disipó y sonreí… pero regresó el doble cuando me entregó un kit de limpieza –el cual tendrás cuando todo termines de lavar- simplemente empecé a gruñir y tiré las cosas al piso -¡NO!- Shanttoto me miró sorprendida, había algo en mi mente que decía que hoy era un día importante… pero en ese momento no lo recordaba –Rafael, tu no me puedes gritar, soy tu maestra y me debes respetar- invoqué una bola de fuego y la lancé a Shanttoto ella la congeló y me la lanzó de regreso, y empezamos una batalla.

Todos en Edge of Madness reían -¡la Ira es la clave!- gritó Kefka orgulloso –sigue así pequeño, pronto morirás de nuevo y ésta vez nadie te ayudará- dijo macabramente la Nube, el tazón del chico estaba con seis bolas dentro, pero había una que brillaba con mucha fuerza, un rubí.

-¡RAFAEL ESTÁS LOCO!- grité, pero el chico estaba muy enfrascado en la batalla, y entonces convocó algo malo…–fuego negro… ¡COSMOS!- la diosa apareció y lanzó una certera lanza de luz hacia Rafael que lo atravesó en el corazón, haciéndolo desaparecer en varias bolas de luz.

Me paré a duras penas porque por alguna razón me dolía el pecho, cuando de repente una ola de calor me pegó de lleno, ahí en donde estaba parado había varias personas desmayadas… muy golpeadas -¡MI NOMBRE ES GERARDE #$/&#$%#%/$%/$- entonces me volteé para ver a unos tipos peleándose con todo lo que encontraban, incluso las piedras, salí corriendo de ahí, pero algo pesaba mucho, era una gran armadura que me tuve que quitar para poder correr más rápido, por default sabía que era la Ira a donde había llegado, por fortuna las escaleras no estaban cerca, en realidad iracundo no era… y eso ya lo había analizado desde antes, de la Lujuria y la Gula fue difícil salir porque… bueno… si como mucho a veces y también porque… bueno… no se Yuna a veces me pone a pensar cosas malas, ¿Envidia? La verdad estaba agradecido con lo que tenía, ¿Pereza? Bueno ya no, y pues tampoco soy avaricioso que yo sepa, eso y otras cosas venía pensando mientras subía.

El viaje de subida cada vez era más cansado eso sí… y me preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente… -el Orgullo no es fácil… digo uno siempre por instinto se pondrá antes que los demás, el problema es… eso… simplemente poner a los demás antes que tu- me puse a pensar y en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Cosmos simplemente había puesto eso antes que mis cosas, como salidas, tareas, incluso ahorita por estar con ella me estaban infectando estos pecados, perdí una semana de clases y no sé -…simplemente tengo que ser alguien bueno y con eso será suficiente ¿no?- estaba muy decepcionado de mí mismo, osea salir del Infierno no era cosa fácil, pero en realidad tampoco era tan difícil una vez acostumbrado, y yo ya me había acostumbrado, simplemente pasé derecho todos los Infiernos hasta la Gula que era en donde en serio me debía detener.

Comí… enchiladas y un poco de agua de Jamaica -…Conchita, ¿es difícil salir del orgullo?- ella volteó a verme espantada -¿crees ir a parar allá?- asentí levemente –sí, digo, Caos debe ser le que me está infectando con todo esto… y el que falta es el Orgullo- Conchita se paró alarmada y fue por un hígado para comer –Rafa, no creas que es fácil salir de ahí, es más difícil de lo que crees de hecho- suspiré -¿pero qué otra alternativa me queda? Aun así gracias por la comida- me levanté y a ella se le hicieron llorosos los ojos llorosos y entró corriendo a su Infierno.


	16. Orgullo, el Peor de los Pecados

Cap. 15: Orgullo, el peor de los pecados

A decir verdad ése día sólo quería morir para ya acabar con ésta pesadilla -pero… ¿por qué debo de morir yo? No, simplemente no- me dije y me empecé a vestir… entonces recordé que ese día no había escuela a pesar de ser lunes… me parece que es feriado así que me volví a dormir, digo después de una semana entera de subir escaleras me merecía un descansito ¿no?

Mi sueño terminó con una alarma endemoniada -¡… ya cállate, cállate, que me desesperas!- le grité a la alarma que explotó en varios pedazos y se reconstruyó al instante –Rafael, no te comportes así- Yuna estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto en Sanctuary pero simplemente bufé –si Yuna ajá- puso las manos como olla –suficiente Rafa, escucha levántate y ve con Shanttoto a pedirle una disculpa por ayer, Ira o no, debes de respetar a tus maestros- me levanté en seco muy enojado –uno, tú no me dices que hacer, dos, ella me debe de respetar a mi y tres simplemente para pedir disculpas uno debe tener ganas, las cuales me faltan en este momento- Yuna parecía asombrada, al parecer nunca le habían hablado así –Rafa… ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón… ¡y déjame decirte que eres un patán y que lo puedo soportar de Shanttoto pero de ti no!- se fue corriendo llorando, me encogí de hombros y regresé a mi casa.

A de3cir verdad pasar la tarde con mis primos es bastante aburrido, y yo no tenía porque soportar los lloriqueos de nadie –Fafa, uaco iiiii- mi prima Sofi me estaba mostrando su caballo, era uno pequeño de plástico, sonreí y le dije –sí, Sofi, cuaco- ella se rió y se fue caminando como pingüinito, a decir verdad… creo que la tarde no será tan mala.

Mis ilusiones de una mañana prometedora se hicieron realidad, al parecer mis tíos se iban con sus hijos a algún lado, mis abuelos también se iban, y yo me quedaba solo, pues a disfrutar mi soledad

Yuna lloraba desconsoladamente así que me acerqué lentamente -¿Yuna?- ella simplemente se volteó –vete Terra, no quiero hablar con nadie- suspiré, al parecer el Orgullo se había apoderado de Rafa –y no me vengas que es el Orgullo, porque…- y volvió a su llanto suspiré y fui con Rafa a la casa de su abuela.

Terra simplemente llegó y me empezó a hablar de Yuna, que a pesar de que tenía los pecados y no se qué más simplemente me agarró dormido y apenas escuché algo –perdón Terra, estaba dormido- ella suspiró –en resumidas cuentas, Yuna está desconsolada- suspiré –pues si no me hubiera dicho que hacer todo estaría mejor- Terra me lanzó una bola de hielo a mi estómago y caí al piso, estaba en un sillón -¡¿qué te pasa?- Terra me dio una cachetada –si te tengo que matar para que salgas de ahí, lo haré pero te disculparás con Yuna- entonces lanzó un cuchillo que tenía a la mano, entonces Conchita apareció gritando -¡NO!- pero era demasiado tarde… el cuchillo me atravesó mi pecho, no en el corazón… pero simplemente no podía respirar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y tosí un poco – ¡maleducado, uno no tose en el vestido de otra persona!- alcé la mirada y vi a un chica de pelo rubio –bienvenido al Infierno del Orgullo- quise pararme, pero algo me lo impedía, entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba un gran traje, de os que son saco, chaleco, camisa, camiseta y para acabarla de joder, muchas joyas, así que como pude me paré y le dije –Caos necesita más que esto para detenerme- ella rio ya que otra pesada joya me cayó de la nada en el cuello, casi me lo rompe –eso es justamente lo que aumenta tu orgullo, justamente el hecho de que creas que puedes salir de aquí ya te vuelve un poco orgulloso, como puedes ver la escalera está ahí- volteé a ver a donde ella apuntaba, me eché a reí –literal está a un paso- ella asintió –dalo- intenté levantar una pierna, pero el pantalón estaba tan ajustado que no lo podía levantar entonces se me ocurrió una idea, intenté saltar… no pude, la chica rio –verás, lo único que puedes hacer es echarte e ir pecho tierra, aparte debes quitarte todas las joyas y quedarte en camiseta y calzón- suspiré, como si no lo hubiera echo ya –eso es fácil- entonces otra joya casi me rompe el cuello de nuevo -¿no lo comprendes verdad?- negué con la cabeza –no, ni lo haré- me empecé a quitar las joyas aunque caían más me quite todo el traje y lo dejé caer, los pantalones ya estaban hasta abajo sólo tuve que saltar para quitármelo y esquiar algunas otras joyas -¡suerte en la subida, y será mejor que corras, el Dragón no tarda en llegar!- me gritó la chica empecé a subir los escalones y la despedí con un fuerte "adiós".

-¡Terra! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Cosmos estaba como la loca y Terra se estaba derritiendo de la vergüenza -¿qué no sabes que salir del Orgullo es más difícil que ganarles a los Abes de Zanarkand?- Tidus rio un poco pero la mirada asesina de Cosmos lo calló –perdón- Cosmos suspiró y volvió a su plato con agua, en él se veía al chico esquivando las joyas.

No sabía por qué, o si de veras el camino hacia los demás Infiernos era corto… o bueno… es que también estaba subiendo hecho la raya por fortuna no estaba cansado… ¿o sí? Llegué a la Pereza cuando de repente sentí el bajón de energía, había pasado los otros tres Infiernos anteriores y no tenía ni idea de como se llamaba su señor o cosas así, aunque bueno, saber que el Dragón me llevaría con Caos si no me apuraba no era la mejor circunstancia para platicar, pero aun así me senté en una nube y antes de que Miku dijera "hola" ya estaba roncando.

Cosmos suspiró aliviada –está descansando en la Pereza, si sigue así, saldrá antes que el Dragón- entonces los gritos del chico se escucharon por todo Sanctuary.

El Dragón había llegado antes de tiempo y me estaba tratando de librar de él, pero su brazo era fuerte… así que decidí hacer algo desesperado… patearle las joyas familiares, Miku rió y subí corriendo más aprisa.

Todos en Sanctuary se estaban recuperando del susto –nadie se había atrevido a tocar al Dragón antes- dijo Bartz temblando, fue al que más afectó –imagínense, Rafael ya es un hechicero de nivel intermedio e Invocador de alto rango, sería una muy buena pesadilla- les dijo Tifa respirando hondo, Cosmos asintió temblando igual -¡CAOS A ÉSTE NIÑO NO TENDRÁS, NO ME LO QUITARÁS JAMÁS!- todos se sorprendieron al ver a Cosmos tan enojada.

Llegué jadeando con Conchita quien ya me esperaba con un agua – ¡tómatela rápido y vete, yo lo entretendré!- asentí y me lo tomé rápido -¡Rafael!- el Dragón estaba muy enojado, y yo asutadísimo, entonces todos los señores aparecieron ante mi -¡Gumi, ábrele paso a Rafael, y escóltalo!- la tal Gumi era una chica vestida de cuero, cabello verde… pero no tan largo como Miku, tenía un revólver y botas altas –por aquí- asentí y le seguí… al parecer el Dragón o Caos había mandado manikins para matarme y regresar, saqué mi báculo y aunque no podía Invocar nada empecé a golpearlos y a hacerlos caer.

-¡DERECHA, IZQUIERDA, DALE DURO!- gritaba Cosmos y todos se le quedaban viendo con cara de "¡OMG!" -…no conocía esa parte de Cosmos- susurró Zidane y todos asintieron -¡DALE, MÁS DURO!-.

Seguimos corriendo y por fin llegamos al umbral pero choque con algo Invisible -¡abran por favo!- un chico igualito a la chica del Orgullo salió y rápidamente me abrió, Gumi me lanzó justo antes de que un manikin de Zidane me lastimara y le voló la cabeza.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-Cosmos estaba hasta sudando de tanto estrés, todos pasaron su atención de Cosmos al tazón y obviamente a la luz que estaba brillando…

-Hola chicos- les dije sonriendo y jadeando, por fortuna aparecí con ropa –tu guerrero es muy… temerario, debes de cuidarlo más- sentía dos pesos en ambas de mis muñecas pero le di poca importancia y arrastrando los pies fui con Shanttoto y con el poco aire que quedaba le dije –lo siento- volteé a ver Yuna y le sonreí –lo…siento- y me desmayé.

-Shanttoto… Rafael… ¡ya!- todo era como un eco… no podía ver bien porque literal era como si estuviera dormido… pero en vez de descansar… cada vez me sentía más cansado… me sentía ligero… me sentía… muerto…

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro donde literal no veía nada… sólo catorce luces y bajo esas luces, catorce personas -… ¿Conchita?- ella volteó sonriendo comiendo… como siempre –así es, bienvenido a tu alma- alcé una ceja confundido -¿mi… alma?- todos asintieron –así es, ésta es tu alma- volteé a todos lados -¿por qué está tan oscura?- la chica que me recibió en el Orgullo bufó -¿será porque estás en estado comatoso? Mientras tu cuerpo siga activo, tu alma lo estará- entonces volteé a ver a las otras personas -¿y ustedes quienes son?- una mujer con un vestido simple blanco hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza –Las 7 Virtudes, a tu servicio- sonreí, al menos sabía que no había agarrado sólo lo malo -¿A quién le hablas?- me preguntó el Duque –ninguno de ellos nos puede ver, ni nosotros a ellos- me dijo el chico parecido a Rin –Rafael, tienes una decisión muy importante en éste momento, ¿con quién te vas a quedar?- me dijeron los catorce al mismo tiempo… dio mucho miedo -¿pecados… que todo mal traen?- preguntaron los siete al mismo tiempo -¿virtudes… que todo bien hacen?- dijeron los otros siete –¿o ambos… que crean un balance perfecto entre el bien y el mal?- otra vez los catorce juntos … a decir verdad no me había sacrificado tanto como para sólo quedarme con una sola parte –ambas- los catorce asintieron y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos.


	17. El Otro Pecador

**HOLA A TODOS! PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO NADA ESTOS ULTIMOS MESE SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTABA DE HUMOR, PERO BUENO SI ESTE EPISODIO ESTA MEDIO CRAP PERDONEN PORQUE HACE UN BUEN RATO QUE NO ESCRIBÍ JEJEJE POR CIERTO LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PECADORES O SEÑORES DE LOS PECADOS YA LOS INVESTIGUÉ POR ESO LOS VERÁN YA MAS SEGUIDO ;)**

Cap. 16: El Otro Pecador…

Desperté en la enfermería pestañeando -¿Cosmos?- Yuna se me abalanzó -¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN!- yo reí e hice algo por instinto la alejé un poco y le di un largo y hermoso beso… que en realidad… me gustó -…provechito- ambos nos separamos espantados y vimos a Tifa sonriendo –perdón- susurré y Tifa rió –sólo venía a decirte que ya estas dado de alta- y guiñando un ojo cerró la puerta, entonces sonreí y vi a Yuna, roja como tomate -…¿sabías que te ves guapa sonrojada?- se sonrojó más –no es cierto- sonreí –ahora estas más guapa- ella simplemente me miró -¿desde cuando eres así?- suspiré –no lo se… perdón simplemente salió- escuché una risa y de la nada sentí un calorcito rico –soy así desde siempre- entonces me paré y me acerqué a Yuna dándole otro beso muy apasionado… sí, lengua y todo cuando nos separamos Yuna salió disparada y la misma risa se escuchó y el calorcito se fue –le gustó, lo sé- volteé a ver a mi derecha y vi al "Duque" –no, ahora cree que soy un patán, ni a amigos con derechos llegamos- entonces Yuna entró muy despacio -¿con quién hablas?- suspiré –con nadie… Yuna… hay algo que… tengo que… decirte- sentí que las piernas me temblaban, la panza me daba vueltas, y sentía mariposas en la cabeza… esperen… no perdón, mariposas en la panza y me daba vueltas la cabeza -¿si?- Yuna pareció brillar un poco -¿quisieras…avión… mía ser?- ella rió un poco –digo… digo… quisieras ser mi vinoa?- rió más y yo colorado, colorado -¿quisieras ser mi novia?- entonces ella dejó de reír y empalideció, después se enrojeció, empezó a temblar y salió corriendo –¿eso no lo esperabas verdad?- suspiré y el Duque rió –aún eres muy inocente- entonces una chica con un vestido blanco con cuello de tortuga y largo hasta la planta de los pies apareció con brazos de olla –es apenas un niño, no esperarás de él que ya halla tenido sexo- me ruboricé –pues… no tanto así- la mujer suspiró –mi nombre es Adela, la Señora de la Castidad, y debo decirte que lo que acabas de hacer fue muy malo, tienes razón, no es digno andar intercambiando saliva con alguien que ni siquiera tienes una relación formal- el Duque rió –calla Adela, que tú…- ella le dio una cachetada –mi ESPOSO y yo tuvimos una vida plena, obviamente sin olvidarnos de nuestras responsabilidades, nuestros hijos y nuestra vida- el Duque se sobó su mejilla –permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Satejiaris Venomania, Duque de Asmodín- hizo una reverencia –Adela es una simple campesina, no tiene importancia- otra cachetada sonó en el cuarto –fui la única que se pudo contener a tus encantos Satejaris, tus endemoniados encantos- alcé una ceja y lentamente dejé la enfermería y fui a la escuela, se me hacía tarde.

-Wey, no mames ¿dónde estabas?- suspiré y chequé mis muñecas, las dos grandes muñequeras habían desaparecido, y en cambio sólo tenía dos pequeñas pulseras con siete cuentas blancas en la de la derecha, y siete cuentas de colores en la otra –en… en un lugar feo… muy feo- Emmanuel alzó una ceja -¿qué tan feo?- suspiré –tan feo que había orgías de a veinte personas- el empalideció y di la vuelta -…ho-hola miss- la miss estaba pálida como el mármol –es-estábamos hablando de… las épocas antiguas, el harén de los antiguos jefes de las tribus africanas, digo exagero, sí pero… usted entiende ¿no?- la miss suspiró aliviada –de acuerdo Rafa, por favor siéntate- Emmanuel se empezó a morir de la risa y yo de la vergüenza –now children we are going to see Henry the VIIIth- suspiré y Satejaris apareció a mi lado –perfecto Lujurioso, casi me quita mi lugar, pero no lo dejé, me cojí a otras veinte y recuperé mi lugar- lo dijo tan triunfante que me eché a reí -¿what is so funny?- caí en la cuenta de que no fue una risa pequeña, fue una de las que son fuertísimas –sorry teacher… I was… reembering… a joke…- la miss suspiró –pay attention- el resto de la clase ni Saterajis ni Adela se presentaron.

Estábamos en la cancha de fut rápido, yo, Emmanuel, Carlitos (un amigo) y Kevin –yo digo que Scarlet Johanson está bien buena- dijo Emmanuel sonriendo –pervertido…- susurré para mis adentros –pues no se… yo digo que… osea sí… pero… ¿serán de verdad?- la plática se volvió discusión de si las boobs de Scarlet eran silicón o carne, así que puse mi atención en mis pulseras y se hicieron las enormes muñequeras, busque la Amatista, debajo de ésta se leía "Luxuria" y busque el diamante que le correspondía "Castitas" –oigan… ¿qué significa Luxuria y Castitas?- todos me voltearon a ver raro –ni idea…- Carlitos dijo pensativo –significan Lujuria y Castidad- volteé a ver y ahí estaba Adela –pero en latín, ¿no cambian mucho verdad?- sonreí –gracias- Carlitos asintió –de nada- entonces volteó a ver las grandes muñequeras –wey no mames, ¿quién te compró eso?- lo volteé a ver extrañado –son de fantasía, no te hagas ilusiones- Carlitos suspiró aliviado –que bueno wey- entonces sentí una electrocutada que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me sacó volando hacia el campo y Carlitos fue corriendo hacia mi tomando pose de batalla, a pesar de que le decimos Carlitos, en realidad es un tipo musculoso, alto y en realidad sabe de peleas –un simple mortal cree que me va a vencer- alcé la vista y vi a Golbez –pero bueno, un buen Warlock no se deja intimidar por nadie- entonces hice algo instintivamente –¡CASTITAS!- un gran escudo apareció en mi mano y me abalancé contra Golbez y lo mandé volando –wey… gracias- sonreí y volteé a ver el escudo, era de oro… o bueno de un metal amarillo, y plata, o bueno un metal plateado, y una flor blanca en el centro –vaya… pesa- y de hecho pesaba bastante –el peso de la Castidad es bastante, pero el practicarla es algo hermoso- asentí y rápidamente puse el escudo enfrente de mí justo para bloquear una gran bola de energía que salió volando hacia Golbez -¡LUXURIA!- una espada francesa apareció en mi mano derecha, era larga, fina y tenía una empuñadura con amatistas incrustadas, Golbez rió -¿de veras crees que una simple espadita me vencerá?- Satejaris apareció a mi lado mientras Adela llevaba a Carlitos fuera del alcance de Golbez –ésta es una espada francesa, debes blandirla con bastante parsimonia- asentí y con una "elegante" estocada saqué volando a Golbez hacia el otro lado del campo -…¡corran!- todos dimos la vuelta y rápidamente empezamos a correr hacia cualquier lado lejos de Golbez, entonces algo explotó a mi lado y lo único que pude ver antes de salir volando fue a Yuna y a Zidane peleando con unos manikins.

Desperté después de unos segundos y frente a mi estaba Yuna invocando a Shiva y congelando a Ultimecia, sacudí la cabeza y lancé volando a Kuja con Ifrit –por fin despiertas, ¿estás bien?- asentí y me di cuenta de algo -¿¡qué demonios hacen todos los guerreros de Caos aquí?- Yuna suspiró –vienen por ti, tienes las armas más poderosas en tus muñecas… me parece que es algo obvio- suspiré y lancé volando de nuevo a Kuja -… ¿Emmanuel y los demás?- Yuna volteó a verme –¡estamos en Sanctuary, ellos están con Cosmos, tranquilo!- asentí y regresé a mis ataques.

-Cosmos… ¿segura que Rafa estará bien?- Cosmos asintió sonriendo –Caos mandó todos los manikins que pudo y ahora los únicos que tiene es…- una gran explosión se escuchó y un joven con pelo largo, moreno, y con un gran brazalete negro en la muñeca izquierda –créeme Cosmos… empieza a rezar porque yo te mataré- Emmanuel se adelantó y le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula, pero un enorme perro se le abalanzó –di que no le ordené matarte- entonces…

Lancé una flecha de un arco que salió de la nada hacia su pecho y otra al perro, ambos salieron volando, levanté a Emmanuel y tomé a Cosmos y pensé en ir a casa… con los otros conmigo.

Mandé a todos mis amigos a sus respectivas casas y le ofrecí a Cosmos un vaso de agua – ¿estás bien Cosmos, no te lastimó?- ella sonrió –deberías preguntarle eso a tus compañeros- yo negué con la cabeza –ya curé cualquier cosa curable en ellos… me preocupas tú- Cosmos sonrió –estoy bien- entonces recordé mis modales -¿tienes hambre, un baño, tal vez algo de tomar, una golosina?- Cosmos rió mucho al igual que el chico parecido a la Señora del Orgullo –es bueno saber que aún hay caballeros, pero no gracias, estoy bien- entonces volteé a ver al chico -¿y tú quién eres?- el chico volteó e hizo una reverencia –mi nombre el Allen Abbadon, Señor de la Humildad, como sea, estoy aquí para hacerte saber nuestra gran preocupación- entonces la chica (que debe de ser su gemela) apareció –mi nombre es Rilliane d' Astruiche, Señora de la Soberbia, y mi hermano gemelo tiene la razón, ambas partes estamos preocupadas, el can que casi mata a Emmanuel, era un Animal Infernal, son las mascotas en los Infiernos y si ellos están aquí significa que alguien más fue a los Infiernos sin que nos diéramos cuenta- ambos Cosmos y yo empalidecimos -…osea que… alguien por voluntad propia se quedó en los Infiernos- recordé como casi como sesos en la Gula… o pierdo la virginidad en una Orgía… -¡QUE ASCO!- me enrojecí porque Rilliane, Allen y Cosmos se me quedaron viendo raro –perdón- Cosmos se levantó sonriente –he de irme, Sanctuary debe de restaurarse de alguna manera, hasta la vista Rafael- y desapareció en una luz blanca –debes de controlarte, se que esos recuerdos son traumáticos… pero en el futuro no pienses en la Orgías o en Sesos- Allen me guiñó un ojo y desapareció en una luz blanca –y además recuerda que debes mantener tu secreto lo mejor oculto posible… nadie sabe que pueda pasar si alguien inadecuado lo sabe- me dijo Rilliane mientras desaparecía en unas llamas moradas y yo suspiré –si me siguen atacando a la mitad de la escuela será bastante complicado- suspiré y fui a darme un baño.


	18. La Mala Fiesta I

**OK ANTES QUE NADA AVISOS: EN ESTE EPISODIO COMO QUE… CRITÍCO AL ALCOHOL EN SÍ, Y TAMBIÉN ME BURLO UN POQUITO DE LOS QUE SE PONEN TOTALMENTE BORRACHOS (YO HE TENIDO LA DESOFRUTNA DE HABER CONVIVIDO CON UNOS… NO ES NADA GRACIOSO) ASÍ QUE SI OFENDÍ A ALGUIEN LO SIENTO, ES LO QUE PIENSO, SI A USTEDES LES GUSTA MUY RESPETABLE ATTE: AELRAF**

Cap. 17: Un Algo Especial I (La Mala Fiesta Parte I)

Hay veces en las que dudo de mi cordura cuando me enfilé en las líneas de Cosmos… digo acepté no por otra cosa, sólo para saber que era… volteé a ver mi PSP que estaba en la mesa del comedor -… ¿por qué habré escuchado a Cosmos, por qué me uní?- me susurré y prendí el PSP y con sorpresa vi que la última batalla que tenía antes de apagarlo seguía, era la Nube de Oscuridad contra Laguna –al parecer el juego sigue…- salí de la batalla y fui a ver a los personajes -…no estoy yo, me pregunto si sacarán algún Final Fantasy que narre mi historia…- suspiré y lo apagué –la pregunta es… ¿cuál es mi historia? Todos empezaron ya con un destino… Yuna para salvar Spira, Vaan tenía su sueño de una mejor Dalmasca, todos y cada uno de ellos… pero bueno creo que eso me hace… ¿especial?- suspiré –bueno hoy no fui a la escuela, y a decir verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir con mi abuela… me pregunto si Shantotto seguirá siendo mi profesora, digo, después de casi matarla…- pensé en Sanctuary y desaparecí en mi típica luz blanca.

Pasé horas entrenando lo que en semanas no pude aprender –recuerda que el agua el elemento benévolo es, piensa cosas bonitas cuando lo invoques- suspiré y finalmente pude hacer un Waterga decente –veo que has aprendido bastante, pero no lo suficiente, mañana te espero- asentí hacia Shantotto y antes de irme la volteé a ver a la Dama –Shantotto…- ella volteó a verme -¿si?- suspiré –¿sigues enojada conmigo?- ella rió –por supuesto que no, tú has demostrado ser alguien de fiar, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, se que eres alguien cabal- asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando a la cocina, yo suspiré desalentado -…¿será?-

Estaba disfrutando de mi soledad en las bañeras con los ojos cerrados, cuando escuché que la puerta se corría –quienquiera que seas, no quiero compañía gracias- escuché suspirar a alguien y que la puerta se volvía a correr –pues no me importa, no es bueno estar solo- abrí un ojo y vi a Zidane metiéndose al agua –Zidane… necesito pensar algunas cosas… y si quieres quédate, pero en serio no hagas ruido- él me vio preocupado –está… ¿bien?- asentí y volví a mis meditaciones "sabía desde el inicio y mucho antes que era una guerra, pero esto no es un videojuego, y definitivamente no lo será jamás… pero…" entonces escuché un sonoro "¡SPLASH!" abrí rápidamente los ojos y vi a Zidane flotando bocabajo en el agua -… ¿qué intentabas?- alzó la cara que estaba toda roja del madrazo contra el agua –intentaba alcanzar los jabones de esencias… pero la maldita cubeta se resbaló- yo reí un poco e hice un ademán con la mano y la botella vino volando –¿está bien de fresa?- el Ladrón sonrió –de lo que sea- asentí y puse un poco en el agua –oye… ¿por qué estás tan sólo?- él parecía preocupado -…pues nada más, me gusta estar sólo cuando pienso- Zidane me miró extrañado –¿pero pensando en qué?- suspiré –en si mi cordura era la correcta al unirme a ésta batalla- él me miró confundido -¿o sea que… quieres retirarte?- lo volteé a ver -… no lo sé, lo estoy pensando…- entonces lo volteé a ver sorprendido -¿se puede?- Zidane sonrió –nop… pero siempre puedes decirle a Cosmos que quieres tomarte unos días, obviamente esos días estarás desprotegido de todos los guerreros de Caos- suspiré –vaya descanso- el chico-mono asintió –lo sé, pero ya ni modo, el hecho es que en realidad me pregunto por qué entré a una batalla de la que nunca podría salir, digo, alguien común hubiera…- entonces Zidane me lanzó una gran cantidad de agua a la cara –antes de que sigas, déjame decirte que Cosmos vio algo en ti, y eso es lo que no te hace común, eso es el por qué de que hayas sido elegido por ella- alcé una ceja cuando me quité el agua de la cara -…¿pero que es ese algo?- el ladrón se encogió de hombros –ni idea… bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, la cena estará servida dentro de poco- Zidane se salió de la bañera (que era grande por cierto… no vayan a mal pensar) y se enrolló una toalla en la cintura –nos vemos luego- asentí y poco después salí.

Me estaba vistiendo cuando Rilliane apareció -¿irás en esas fachas a la fiesta del hermano de Emmanuel?- la volteé a ver enojado – ¿no está tan mal o si?- la Dictadora suspiró y sacó unas camisas y unas bermudas –las sandalias son lo único aceptable de todo tu atuendo- suspiré –Rilliane, no pienso ponerme algo como eso por dos razones, uno: ¿cómo explico de dónde las saqué?, no pienso mentir y mucho menos a Emmanuel y dos: no me gusta ir así, aparte ni me gustan las camisas polo- Rilliane bufó –Rafael, es una fiesta de Crítica- la volteé a ver confundido –esa fiesta te aseguro es para cazar algunas chicas, y te aseguro también que esas chicas estarán criticando y cazando hombres, ¿y qué mejor manera de atraer chicas que luciendo bien?- entonces Satejaris apareció –aparte de un contrato con el Demonio- me di una palmada en la cara -…hay muchas otras formas, y todas son mejores que aparentar alguien que no soy o de hacer tratos prohibidos- el Duque me lanzó una camisa negra de cuello en "V" –mínimo ponte algo que haga resaltar tu cuerpo, las bermudas están excelentes, pero esa camisa está muy mal, ni combina- suspiré y me puse la camisa –muy bien, voy a comer y de ahí a la fiesta- Conchita se apareció de la nada –recuerda la horrible regla- suspiré –no ponerse ebrio- Conchita asintió, luego apareció Allen –oye… ¿pero seguro que esa fiesta se puede hacer?- me encogí de hombros –Emmanuel me dijo que sus padres iban a salir, por eso la fiesta, así que me imagino que sí- Allen asintió, salí de la puerta y los cuatro señores desaparecieron y fui a comer.

Ni había pasado un cuarto de la fiesta y ya estaba aburrido a más no poder -…Emmanuel… ¿qué es esto?- Emmanuel sonrió y me volteó a ver –el paraíso- alcé una ceja -…yo no recuerdo ninguno de los Cielos así…- todos literal estaban casi teniendo sexo en la "pista de baile" que en realidad era la sala, tomando, fumando y haciendo estupidez y media -¿quieres algo de tomar?- asentí y Emmanuel fue por unos vasos –salud- le tomé tantito y casi me ahogo -*tos tos tos* ¡¿qué carajos?- la garganta me quemaba y la sentía medio cerrada –es vodka- fui por agua y me serví y me tomé todo un vaso largo de sopetón, Emmanuel fue corriendo a donde yo estaba -¿estás bien?- asentí –sí, no te preocupes… ¿me podrías traer REFRESCO SOLO por favor?- Emmanuel asintió y fue a la barra –que asco…- susurré para mí y Emmanuel regresó con un liquido naranja –te gusta el refresco de naranja ¿no?- asentí y tomé -…sabe rar… wey te pedí solo- él se me quedó mirando feo –no empieces Rafa, wey es para empezar la fiesta- negué con la cabeza –no gracias, no me gusta ni lo veo necesario- dejé el vaso en la mesa (otra vez) y fui a servirme refresco "…lo bueno que comí antes, si no me andaría matando el hambre ahorita" suspiré y entonces sentí que alguien me apretaba las nalgas salté y en ese brinco me di la vuelta –esas…nalgas tan bien… buenas- me dijo una chava borracha a mas no poder -…apenas son las 12 de la noche… ¿y tú ya andas borracha?- la tipa asintió riendo estúpidamente –sí, y está chingón- suspiré y fui con Emmanuel –wey, no mames…- él parecía bastante sorprendido –sí, ya sé, ni si quiera ha dado la 1 y ya está hasta su…- mi amigo negó con la cabeza -¡no wey, literal te sabroseó la más guapa de sexto!- suspiré –pues déjame decirte que el alcohol en una persona es un accesorio horrible- Emmanuel me miró muy pero muy feo –wey es el único estado en el que te agarraría las nalgas- suspiré –sí, y el único estado en el que te madreas el hígado, el cerebro, el estómago y se te va la dignidad- sí, me pongo muy sangrón cuando viene el tema del alcohol… bueno no diría sangrón si no mas bien… -que mamón wey- volteé a verlo bastante irritado, estaba pensando como decir "estoy aburridísimo, la neta todos y todas ya están pedos, no quiero estar aquí y la neta ya tengo sueño así que adiós" ya sé, mamonería al 100% pero lo trataba de disminuir lo más posible… "Mañana tengo examen… me tengo que ir" no… los exámenes empezaban la semana siguiente y hoy era viernes "Le dije a mi mamá que llegaría temprano" no… soy bueno… pero no llego a tanto, entonces uno de mis diamantes brilló y sentí un calor bonito… de esos que da el chocolate caliente en un día helado –mira, no me gustan las fiestas así y tú lo sabes, aparte ya me está dando sueño y el DJ está tan briago que ni si quiera música puede poner, así que perdón pero adiós, nos vemos mañana- ambos nos sorprendimos -… claro wey… nos vemos… mañana- desaparecí en mi luz blanca… pero regresé tres segundos después cuando escuché una explosión, tres risas malévolas y Emmanuel gritando.

Salí de la cocina y ahí estaban ExDeath, Ultemicia y Kefka, y todos bien pedos obviamente estaban alborotados y… haciendo un muy mal intento de correr –este es el estado del que Cosmos y Caos quieren evitar, ya veo porque- entonces alguien tropezó y casi iba a dar a las escaleras de abajo –¡Stopara!- el chico se quedó inmóvil en pleno aire –vaya, ya veo, con que estás aquí, se me hace increíble que con tu "perfil bajo" no sigas la tan dichosa borregada- invoqué mi báculo y apunté hacia ellos –largo de aquí- ellos rieron –pero claro, déjame decirte que en éste momento sus mentes han sido poseídas por la discordia, que deprimente y decadente estado, pero bueno, no creas que nos vamos por el hecho de que te dejamos en paz, si no, porque no queremos ser las víctimas de nuestras propias creaciones- en una bola de humo negro desaparecieron -¿…sus creaciones? Vaya me pregunto que fuman en la Tierra de la Discordia para decir tales babosadas- entonces un fuerte golpe me lanzó de frente -¿¡óyeme que te pasa!- era un tipo de 4 grado… pero algo no andaba bien en él -…se supone que los ojos rojos son en la curda… no en la peda- los ojos de todos brillaban como semáforos nuevos -…un segundo, si ustedes cayeron bajo el hechizo de esos weyes, significa que…- empecé a buscar a Emmanuel y a su hermano entre golpes y demás, y los encontré… gracias a un golpe a la quijada de parte de Emmanuel –pero… que… mierda- resulta ser que Emmanuel ya empezaba a sentirse mareado y por eso su mente fue lo suficientemente débil para ser capturada por la Discordia -…neta Emmanuel…- Leon, Yuna, Terra y Shanttoto me explicaron que en circunstancias normales, un golpe de parte de Caos o sus secuaces serían fatales, entonces si peleana… mataría a todos… pero si no peleo… entonces ellos me mataban a mi -…detesto este tipo de dilemas… pero… un momento- utilicé un Stopagun para detener a todos –piensa… ¿qué es lo que causa las peleas entre borrachos?...- había varias cosas… pero entre ellas –enojo, los que pelean y se ponen de malacopas es porque a lo mejor estaban enojados desde el principio… entonces… si el enojo los hizo así…- volteé a ver mi brazalete de diamantes, había uno que decía "Patientia" -…muy bien, Patientia… o como te llames sal- pero nada pasó -¿dame un arma?- nada –aparécete- nada –fuuu… definitivamente estoy jodido- entonces de la nada sentí otro golpe y un gritote de batalla… o bueno de borracho –¡a darle duro caones!.- por fortuna los borrachos tienen muy mala puntería no era tanto trabajo evadir los ataques –si bueno… antes que nada… quisiera… que alguno de ustedes Pecados o Virtudes me ayude… eso si le complace Majestades- lo decía como sarcasmo… pero al menos para… la tipina de la Soberbia fue suficiente y en mi mano apareció un látigo y a mi lado la Princesa –lanza un latigazo- simplemente me le quedé mirando mientras evadía lentamente los golpes -…ok…- alcé el látigo y le hice como mi conciencia me dio a entender… saqué volando a tres tipos -…órale- la niña rió –piensa que eres el mejor y verás algo genial- alcé una ceja y lo hice… salieron púas del tamaño de rosas -…genial, quieres que los mate traspasándolos- ella sonrió y asintió infantilmente –entretenme- alcé una ceja y bloqué un golpe -¿qué, soy tu bufón o qué pex?- ella asintió –sí, lo eres y si no haces nada te decapito- suspiré y dejé de pensar en que era el mejor… o bueno… el número uno, pensé igual en Yuna, en Terra y todos esos que también eran los mejores, entonces sentí que el látigo desaparecía y un báculo apareció en mi mano –esto está mejor… Shiva, congélalos- la Aeon salió y congeló el piso, evitando que los tipos se movieran -…muy bien, ahora ¿qué harás?- la niña estaba siendo un tanto molesta, con ese aire de superioridad que tanto odio, pero no podía enojarme con ella, así que empecé a contar en mi mente "1001, 1002, 1003, 1004" entonces de la nada el báculo desapareció, y un arco con flecha (el mismo que usé en Sanctuary apareció en una luz blanca -…bien- apunté y empecé a disparar… a cada persona que le daba una flecha una bolas negras salían y se dispersaban, a lo mejor eran los hechizos de la Discordia… a lo mejor era simplemente otra cosa rara de los de Caos, el hecho es que a los 20 minutos de andar dispare y dispare todos ya estaban echadotes en el piso oliendo a borracho, suspiré –por fin- entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, volteé y vi aun tipín no mayor que yo, 18 años a lo mucho, una barba de chivo que apenas se empezaba a asomar, y ropas bastante humildes –soy Zadquiel, señor de la Paciencia, y pues… al parecer la fiesta estaba prohibida- me congelé en mi lugar -…que…¿qué?- me entregó el celular de Emmanuel, tenía un mensaje que decía "Emmanuel, los planes se cambiaron, vamos a regresar en unos minutos a la casa, se que tus amigos y los de Rafa tuvieron fiesta así que acábenla de una vez y empiecen a limpiar, Atte: Mamá" me entró el peor pánico de todos, la mamá de Emmanuel no sabe que el toma, y su hermano seguía teniendo 17 –ok, tranquilo, checa la hora de envío… 12:45… son las 1:39… ¡PUTA MADRE!- empecé a ordenar, limpiar, aromatizar, me llevé a Emmanuel y a Rafa a sus camas… los tuve que cambiar y bañar para que no fueran a apestar (si bañar… aún tengo pesadillas de ello), tuve que llevar a cada tipo a su respectiva casa, las botellas tenía que tirarlas y las que seguían algo llenas debía esconderlas, ya estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando escuché que abrían la puerta de la cocina "¡!" sólo podía pensar eso mientras corría al cuarto de Emmanuel y me escondía en su clóset, escuché como se abría la puerta del cuarto –mira, ya está dormido, era su mamá- y escuché unos pasos, los de su papá que se acercaban a ella –Rafa también, que raro ¿no?- suspiré –pero oye, ¿de cuando acá han limpiado la casa cuando se lo decimos?- quería simplemente salir y dejar a Emmanuel con su pedo, pero si desaparecía en la luz blanca s darían cuenta, si salía Dory, su perrita, me delataría, ahora que si esperaba… -sí, esperare y… desapareceré- me susurré a mi mismo para tranquilizarme, mis latidos estaban en los oídos, mi respiración era tan lenta que incluso tuve la sensación de que dejaba de respirar, sus papás seguían platicando de las cosas raras que habían hecho…o bueno que yo hice, que estaba todo muy aromático, que estaba todo muy limpio, que a poco ya había acabado la fiesta y no se que más hasta que por fin cerraron la puerta y pude desaparecer.

Llegué muerto de cansancio a Sanctuary, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer –salvé a Emmanuel de uno de los peores regaños de su vida…- entonces me detuve a pensar –aunque…si no hubiera ido, al mejor no iban los de Caos… entonces… ¿es mi culpa?...- sacudí la cabeza –no, a los de Caos les gusta chingar… pero… entonces…- mi cabeza daba vueltas, una parte decía "eres un pendejo, no tenía porque haber echa tal estupidez" y la otra decía "eres su mejor amigo, debías ayudarlo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si los de Caos llegaban y tu no estabas?" me tumbé en mi cama en Sanctuary y miré a las estrellas (sí, no había techo sobre Sanctuary) y seguí divagando hasta que por fin pude dormir.

-Flashback-

"Cosmos vio algo en ti, y eso es lo que no te hace común, eso es el por qué de que hayas sido elegido por ella"…. "…¿pero que es ese algo?"…"ni idea".

-Fin del Flashback-


End file.
